Remote Control
by mitchkat1
Summary: L R L R STOP & DASH & UP & TALK A B A B A No Problem. Rin and Len become friends in a video game, but are unaware of each others true identities. Meanwhile the two are paired up for a school project, but can't seem to get along. Then Len falls in love with Rin! Why can't things be as easy as they are in video games?
1. Chapter 1

**New Fanfic based off one of my favorite songs by Rin and Len. Remote Control! If you haven't heard it, listen to it. So here we go... Remote Control!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Vocaloid or the song Remote Control. I only own the story.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

**- OrangeTsundere **signing on **- **

I gripped my old, worn controller tightly in my hands, waiting for the game to start. A picture popped on screen. Quickly pressing enter, the screen changed, turning into a forest landscape. Pushing the control pad, I traveled through my current location, the Unknown Forest, searching for a battle.

- A wild band of **Trolls **appears **- **

Here we go! Fight time! I watched as onscreen about 5 trolls holding clubs walked my way. I ran towards them, swinging my **Level 40 Fire Sword** at the first troll that tried to attack me. As soon as my sword made contact with the troll, it disappeared in an instant. Too easy! 2 more trolls, slightly bigger than the last, charged toward me, as if they were trying to avenge their dead brother. Using my **Speed of Wind **ability, I quickly ran behind the 2 trolls. They looked confused for a moment. They wondered where their pray had gone. That's when I swung my sword, and the 2 trolls died just as easily as the first.

Now where were the other 2 trolls? Turning behind me, I saw them, and they looked upset. An angry opponent makes the fight much more fun. Smiling, I sheathed my sword, and pulled out a power-up, I found while searching the forest yesterday. It was small, but should still destroy my low level opponent.

I pulled **Poison Gas Ball **from my backpack, and threw it at the trolls. I quickly covered my avatar's mouth, so she wouldn't inhale the poison. I watched as the trolls fell to their knees, holding their necks. Yes, the **Poison Gas Ball **prevents the enemy from breathing, therefore killing them by suffocation. I watched my opponents writhe on the ground in pain. Then they both stopped moving and disappeared.

Where their bodies had once been, appeared a small bag of coins and a **Flaming Arrow **power up. I grabbed them, and stuck them in my backpack. I was about to leave to wander another area of the forest, when I heard a strange growling noise through my headset. What the heck? My avatar turned around to see a giant 10 foot troll, looming over her, with a giant spiked club coming towards her face.

I tried to pull my sword from my backpack, but I couldn't do it quick enough. The troll was gonna get me for sure, and there is no way even my **Level 60** **Warrior Knight **could survive that. I braced myself for impact. There goes all my coins and items. I'll have to start the game back at Level 1. All that hard work for nothing. I waited for the club to hit me, and game over to flash on screen, but it never did.

Looking back up at the troll, I noticed it had disappeared. In its place was a **Warrior Knight** in shining golden armor, holding a giant sword.

- **Shotaboy **entering battle -

**Shotaboy**? What kind of lame username is that? I guess I have to be grateful though. He did save my avatar. I watched as **Shotaboy **collected the coins that had emerged from the dead troll's body. "Thanks man," I said into my headset, in a deep voice. **Shotaboy**'s avatar turned towards me. "Don't mention it," he said. His voice sounded kinda funny, like a high-pitched teenager.

"Rin, dinner is ready!" I heard my mom call me from downstairs in the kitchen. Man, time for dinner already? "See ya," I said to **Shotaboy**, while quickly adding him to my** Allies List. **Sighing I took of my headset, and turned off the game.

Oh! I guess I never introduced myself. I'm Rin Kagamine, otherwise known as **OrangeTsundere**. I'm 15 years old and I hate dresses, soup, boys, homework, reading… you know what? I hate to many things to list. How about I tell you what I like. I like oranges, singing, and above all video games. In case you didn't notice, I'm a pretty hardcore gamer. My favorite game in the entire world is **Crypton**, the game I was just playing. It has to be the best game in the entire world!

I also have to say I'm awesome at it. I have at least 50 allies already. The only thing is that most of them think I'm a guy. I mean being a girl is great and all (well kinda), it's just that girls aren't taken seriously in the video game world, because of the stereotype that all girls suck at videogames. So if I pretend to be a guy, I get more respect and allies. That's why my avatar, who is actually a girl, looks like a guy. Her orange tinted armor covers anything that would make her appear to be feminine. I also have to talk in a deep voice over the headset, otherwise people will get suspicious. But my fighting skills dispel any doubts anyone has about my true identity.

"Rin! Dinner!" my mom called again. "Coming!" I called back, setting down my controller on my bed. I quickly ran downstairs and sat down at the table. "Rin, were you playing that game again?" my mom asked, setting my plate down on the table. It was pork chops, gross. Then my mom set down a bowl full of oranges. Dinner just became worth eating. "Rin, were you playing that game?" my mom asked again. "Yes," I told her, my mouth completely stuffed full of oranges. My mom sighed, as she sat down next to me. "You know I think that game is extremely violent and not appropriate for someone your age."

"Mom," I groaned. "It's not that bad. It doesn't even show any blood like that one game that Rinto plays…"

"Rin, we are eating!" my mom cut me off. I quickly turned back to stuffing oranges in my face. "Rinto!" My mom yelled. I could hear loud, clumsy footsteps run through the hallway. My brother, Rinto, appeared and when he saw the food, his face lit up. Rinto is 17 and the only thing he cares about is food. He quickly sat down on the other side of the table.

I turned back to my mom, who was eating her pork chop neatly. "Mom, when's dad gonna be home?" I asked, noticing that dad wasn't home. "He should be home in a few minutes," Mom replied, looking up at the dining room clock.

As if on cue, I heard the door to the garage open. "Lily! Rin! Rinto! I'm home!" Dad said, walking into the dining room. He was dressed in a nice shirt and pants. He must have had an important meeting today. Dad works for a big company called Kagamine Ent. (A coincidence, I know), but usually he doesn't have to dress up nice.

"Leon," My mom said, standing up to give Dad a kiss. Gross. Dad and Mom both sat down and starte to eat their dinners. "Leon, I was just telling Rin that she shouldn't play that violent video game anymore," Mom explained to Dad. Dad started to laugh. "You think Crypton is violent? Have you seen Rinto's games?" My mom didn't find that very funny, because she frowned at Dad. He became quiet very fast. "Rin, I think you should go spend time with friends. Like that nice girl Miku who just moved in down the street," Mom told me. "Friends," I scowled. "Who needs them?"

I'm not the most social person in the world. Besides who needs friends when I have **Allies** in **Crypton**. But I guess I sometimes I do get a little lonely at school. Maybe I will talk to that Miku girl, just to see what she's like. Who knows? She could even be a gamer like me?

"You won't get anywhere in life with that kind of attitude," Rinto smirked. Rinto was Mr. Popular in his grade, so he thought he knew everything. But he still didn't have a girlfriend. "If you're such hot stuff," I taunted Rinto. "Show me that girlfriend of yours!" Rinto glared at me, and was about to rebuttal, but my mom stopped him. "We do not argue at the dinner table," she said sternly. "Sorry," Rinto and I said in unison.

I quickly finished off my oranges and then the pork chops. As soon as I finished, I asked to be excused. "May I please be excused?" I asked Mom, in my most politest voice. "Not yet, we have something to talk about," she told me. "Huh?" I'm confused.

"We are going on a family vacation to America!" Mom said happily. America? "Do they have **Crypton** there?" I asked. "You can bring the game along," my Mom sighed. Great, now I'm aboard. "So what are we doing on this trip to America?" Rinto asked.

"Well, I don't know. Let's just see where the wind takes us," Mom said smiling. Ah good ol' mom. She tries to be organized and plan things, but she's really bad at it. She probably thinks it'll save a lot of trouble, just playing it by ear. "Fine by me," I agreed with her. Dad and Rinto also nodded in agreement.

"Wonderful!" Mom cheered. "The trip is in about 2 weeks, when the American children return to school. It'll be perfect timing!"

"May I be excused _NOW_? I asked Mom, now that her announcement was over. "Sure," she said. "Just make sure to put your dishes in the dishwasher." Quickly I got up, and threw my dishes in the dishwasher. Then I ran upstairs, and turned **Crypton** back on.

* * *

**Len's POV**

I wandered through the **Unknown Forest**, wondering if that avatar I just met, **OrangeTsundere **or something would return. I added him as an **Ally**, because he seemed to be pretty good in battle. I watched him fend off those trolls. Maybe he would come back. I wanted to talk to him, since seemed that no other players were on at the moment.

- **OrangeTsundere** signing on -

He's back. A **Warrior Knight **dressed in orange armor appeared before me. "Hey **Shotaboy**!" The voice of **OrangeTsundere** said. It sounded like he was trying to make fun of my nickname. I have to admit though, it is pretty lame. My mom came up with it because she thought it was funny.

By the way, I'm Len Kagamine. Son of the incredibly wealthy Oliver Kagamine of Kagamine Ent. I am extremely popular and well-liked by the ladies, despite my shotaness, which Mom says I get from my Dad. I also am an avid video gamer, but don't tell anyone. Gamers are frowned upon at school, so that's why I keep my video game love a secret. If anyone found out, I'd be done for.

"Hey **OrangeTsundere**," I replied back. "What's up?"

"The sky,"** OrangeTsundere **laughed. So he's a smartass. Suddenly I heard something in the forest. I turned my avatar around, and zoomed in on the forest. "Did you hear that?" **OrangeTsundere **asked, unsheathing his sword. I nodded, and pulled out my sword as well. I zoomed in a little closer, and saw something big and red moving through the forest. I watched as it stepped towards us, and opened its mouth.

"Look out!" I yelled into my headset, as I made my avatar duck. A long column of flames shot out of the mouth of the creature, and right over my head. To my relief, it went over **OrangeTsudere**'s too. "It's a **Dragon**!" **OrangeTsundere** exclaimed. I rummaged through my backpack looking for a spell I had found yesterday.

"Here it is!" I yelled, pulling 2 bottles from my bag. "**Fireproof**, and I have 2 bottles!" I said, handing one to **OrangeTsundere. **He grabbed it, and we activated the spell. Now we were both** Fireproof**. The two of us raced towards the **Dragon. **"Aim for the heart!" I instructed **OrangeTsundere**. "I'll distract it!"

I moved my avatar in front of the **Dragon**. "Yeah Ugly!" I yelled, throwing a rock at the **Dragon**'s head. That certainly got his attention. The **Dragon** turned to me, and breathed another column of fire. But this time I was ready. The fire touched me harmlessly. The **Dragon **tried again to burn me, but that was his mistake. At that moment, **OrangeTsundere **stabbed the **Dragon **in the heart. I watched as it disappeared into nothingness.

"Nice job," I called to **OrangeTsundere**. "We make a good team."

"We sure do!" **OrangeTsundere** called back. Looking away from the game, I checked the clock on my bedside table. Crap, 9:00 already!

"I got to go!" I told **OrangeTsundere **before signing off. "Bye," **OrangeTsundere **replied waving.

**- Shotaboy **signing off **-**

I threw my controller on my nightstand. It was pretty new, but I had lost the directions to it. It still works though. I turned to a pile of papers sitting on my desk. Uggh homework. I still haven't finished any of it. Did I mention that it's Monday night and I have school tomorrow?

I searched through the papers to see what kind of homework I had. Math, English, History, all the fun stuff. Can't Wait.

* * *

**How was it? Was it good? Don't worry the romance will come, because our characters have school tomorrow. Wonder what that'll have in store? :)**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**7 reviews already? I expected like 1. So thanks to anyone who read, reviewed, favorited, or followed this story. Review Response Time...**

**Setsuro-chan- I play video games all thee time soon, but not the violent ones, kinda like the ones Rin plays. My mom doesn't allow those in the house, but I really want to try playing one. They look fun. **

**XxRinnyxX- I think Len's username describes him very well. He is very much a shota, even though he denies it. **

**xXWildRoseXx- I'm glad you liked my other story. I worked really hard on it. And for this one I'm trying to be as creative as I can with it. I noticed that no one really wrote any fanfictions based on the song Remote Control (which is one of my favorites), so I decided to make on myself.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Vocaloid or it's characters. I also don't own the song Remote Control.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"C'mon Rinto! Wake up!" I screamed at my older brother. He didn't budge. "Fine, be late then," I huffed leaving his room. I could care less if he shows up late to school. I walked downstairs to be greeted by Mom. "Did Rinto wake up yet?" she asked. "No," I grumbled, grabbing an orange from the kitchen table. Mom sighed, and went to go see if she could wake up Rinto.

After finishing my orange, I grabbed my orange backpack and walked out the door. Now to find that Miku girl. I did promise Mom I would talk to her, didn't I? I know Mom said Miku moved in 3 three houses down, so I'll check there first.

Miku's house was a strange teal color. And it looked like there was a garden in front. I wonder what's growing in it. It kinda looks like green onions. Sighing, I knocked on the front door, secretly hoping no one would answer. Unfortunately for me, the door was answered by a boy about Rinto's age. "Hello, can I help you?" he asked. I couldn't help but stare at his hair. It was teal, like the house. Did he dye it that way? Maybe he's one of those rebellious types. "Uh, Hi I'm Rin from down the street," I introduced myself. "I was wondering if Miku wanted to walk to school with me."

The boy smiled at me. "I'll go ask her," he told me before running off. He came back with a girl with teal hair like his. Except hers was in long (like really long) ponytails. "Miku, this is Rin," the boy told the pigtailed girl. She smiled at me and stuck out her hand. "Hello Rin. I'm Miku and this is my brother Mikuo." I shook her hand, and faked a smile back. "Well you girls better going or you'll be late for school," Mikuo told us.

Miku and I waved good bye to Mikuo, then set off on our walk to school. "So Rin. What are your favorite things to do?" Miku asked me, attemptong to start a conversation. "I like to play videogames and eat oranges," I told her truthfully. "Really!" Miku exclaimed clasping her hands together. "I like videogames too, though Mikuo says I'm not very good!"

"Umm…" I said, trying to think of something to say. No one has ever shared the same interests as me before. "Oh, and I also love leeks!" Miku added. Oh, so those must have been the things growing in the front yard. I smiled at Miku. "You know what Miku?" I asked her. "What?" Miku asked me.

"You're gonna be my new best friend."

I've never had a best friend before, but they sound okay. I've never really wanted friends before, but Miku seems nice enough. And she likes videogames. So I think I'll give her a chance. Plus, she's gonna be new at school and she'll need someone she knows.

As Miku and I walked to school, we compared our class schedules. We had all the same classes together, so that was nice. When we got to school, we went to our first class with my least favorite teacher, Mr. Kiyoteru. I swear he's out to get me. He's always glaring at me or singling me out in class.

I went to sit down in my seat, but Mr. Kiyoteru made Miku wait outside, so he could introduce her to the class. "Students," Mr. Kiyoteru said quietly. He was ignored because of everyone else talking. "Students!" Mr. Kiyoteru yelled, silencing the entire classroom. Everyone quickly turned to face him. "We have a new student. Her name is Miku Hatsune. Please treat her with respect," he said, motioning for Miku to come in. Miku walked into the room, and smiled at everyone. "Hi I'm Miku! I hope to have a fun year with you all!" she said cheerfully.

I could hear whispers from all the boys throughout the classroom. "She's cute. I wonder if she has a boyfriend already." Uggh, boys. I hate them. All they care about is girls and food. It's disgusting. "Ms. Hatsune, you can take a seat next to…" Mr. Kiyoteru scanned the room for a good spot for Miku. "In front of Ms. Kagamine."

Yes! Miku sat down in front of me smiling. I smiled back at her. I was about to tell something, when I was interrupted by none other than Len Kagamine, who sat in front of Miku. I really don't like Len. He thinks the world revolves around him just cuz' he rich and can win over any girl. "Hey Miku," he said, turning his chair around to face Miku.

I saw Miku blush a little. "Hello," she said softly. "I'm Len," Len said introducing himself. "I hope we get to know each other very well," he winked at Miku. She blushed even harder. I was compelled to stand up and punch Len in the face. He's already hitting on Miku, and she's been in our class for less than 30 seconds. "Leave her alone Len," I growled.

Len turned his head to me. "Why don't you shut up, gamer girl?" he said. That's it, he's dead. I was about to punch him right there, if not for Miku. "Don't be a jerk," Miku scolded Len. Len looked at her flabbergasted (that's a fun word). Most girls don't speak out against Len. Grumbling, Len turned around back in his seat and looked straight at the board.

"Nice job, Miku," I said, giving her a high five. She smiled at me. "Don't worry Rin. I'm not that easily seduced. Besides there's another boy I think I might already like." She pointed to a blue-haired boy sitting in the corner of the classroom. "Kaito?" I asked confused. I mean Kaito is nice an all. He's one of the few boys I don't hate. He's just a little odd. And has an obsession with ice cream.

"That's his name?" Miku said dreamily. First day of school and she's fallen in love. Sounds like something from a manga. Miku and I were snapped from our daydreams when Mr. Kiyoteru yelled at the class again. "Pay attention! This is important!" He instructed, slapping his hand on his desk. "As you all know, the annual school summer festival is coming up." The students around me started to buzz with excitement. I just sighed though. I've never gone to a school festival. Too boring.

"As your semester project," Mr. Kiyoteru explained. "I will put you into groups of 4, and you all must create a booth for the festival. It is mandatory that you come to the festival and work the booth, or you will fail the assignment." What! I have to go to the festival and work with other people! "And I have chosen your groups for you," Mr. Kiyoteru added smiling. Ok, now I know he's trying make our lives Hell.

"Let's see Group 1 will be Miki, Gakupo, Luka, and Piko. Group 2 will be Rin, Miku, Kaito and Len." My face turned pale. L-Len, I have to work with Len? Mr. Kiyoteru why do you hate me? Miku turned to me, and smiled. "We get to work together. Isn't that great!" she asked. "That's fine," I sighed. "But we also have to work with him," I pointed to Len, who messing around with an eraser on his desk. I don't think he was even listening.

"Hey ponytail!" I whispered to Len. "What?" he hissed at me. "Are you even paying attention? We have to work together." Len almost fell out of his chair. "What?" he asked confused. "Mr. and Ms. Kagamine," Mr. Kiyoteru said loudly. That makes us sound like a married couple. "Please stop talking during class. It is rude and disrespectful." Like I really give a care. "Anyway you will have the rest of the week and a little bit of the next to plan and create your booths," Mr. Kiyoteru smiled. He's just happy cuz' he won't have to teach us anything for the rest of the week. "You may get started now."

* * *

**Len's POV**

I have to work on this project with gamer girl? Man, I hate her so much. She's like the only girl who doesn't bow at my feet. And I hate her for that. But at least I can work with Kaito and that new hot chick, Miku.

Me and the rest of my group sat in a circle around Miku's desk. "Does anyone have any theme ideas?" Miku asked, pulling out a pad of paper and a pencil. "Kissing Booth?" I suggested. Gamer girl gave me a look of disgust. "No," she said angrily. "Ice cream stand?" Kaito asked, smiling. "No, Kaito," I sighed.

"How about a gaming booth?" Gamer Girl said. "We could set up a video game and have tournaments and prizes."

"I like that idea," Miku said smiling. "Me too," Kaito agreed. They all seriously want a gaming booth? Do they know how much they'll be made fun of? "Let's not," I told them, putting in my input. "Too bad," gamer girl smirked. "Majority rules."

Miku started to sketch designs for what the booth should look like. "What game are we gonna set up?" she asked. Gamer girl thought to herself for a moment. "Crypton," she replied. "That's my favorite!" Miku squeaked. Miku plays videogames? She doesn't seem like she'd be into that stuff. "That's a good game," Kaito added. Truthfully, Crypton is also my favorite game. But if anyone found out I'd be done for.

"Whatever," I scoffed at them. "Don't expect me to help though."

"I didn't expect you to do anything," gamer girl said. "Shut up, gamer girl," I yelled at her. She frowned at me. "My name is Rin," she told me. "Fine, Rin," I said. "Could you guys stop fighting so we could start?" Kaito asked. Sighing, I turned to see Miku's drawing of the booth. "That's not too bad," I told her. "So who's gonna build it?"

"I will!" Kaito said, putting his hand in the air. Miku started to giggle. "Kaito, this isn't like class. You can put your hand down." Kaito blushed and slowly put his hand back at his side. "Anyway, I can make the booth. And Len can help me. It shouldn't be that hard," he explained. "And I think I have the stuff to make it at home." Kaito's dad is the head of a big construction firm, so naturally he would have a bunch of wood and stuff lying around at home.

"Ok, then. Kaito and Len will make the booth. Miku will be in charge of decorating, and I will set up the rules of the tournament and bring the game," gamer girl…I mean Rin said. "Whatever," I grumbled, returning to my seat. No use spending more time with her than I have to.

You're probably wondering why I hate Rin so much. It was the end of last year, and I had already dated about ½ the girls in my grade already. I had a new target in mind. She was a girl with short blonde hair, tied in a bow. It was childish, but cute. She would be easy prey.

However when I actually talked to her, she was much different. I went up to her, and gave her one of my pick-up lines. Instead of melting into my arms, as I had expected, she frowned at me. "Leave me alone you creep," was what she said instead. Then rumor spread that the infamous Len Kagamine had been unable to capture one girl's heart. My reputation went down after that, and it took a lot to get it back up. And that is why I hate Rin.

"Hey ponytail, you paying attention?" Rin asked, pulling on my ponytail. "Stop touching me!" I snapped at her. This is gonna be a long week and a half.

* * *

**Please Review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**UPDATE TIME! Here is Chapter 3. It's kinda short, sorry. I have a few extra chapters finished, but I need to save those for later ;). Also I got this big project for the book To Kill A Mockingbird, and the funny thing is... school hasn't even started yet. So all that time I had planned for writing is now going to be used to work on a dumb book project. So please don't be mad at me if I don't update fast enough. Instead please join me in my hatred of my English teacher. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or Rin and Len. If I did, I wouldn't be as upset right now. I also don't own the song Remote Control.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

- **OrangeTsundere **signing on -

I need to let off some steam. I'm so pissed at both Mr. Kiyoteru and Len. I need to kill some monsters right now. Placing my headset on my head, I turned on the game. A black screen turned to the forest landscape. I gripped my controller in my hand. My avatar moved throughout forest searching for battle. She stopped when I noticed another player wandering through forest.

- **LeekFreak** signing on –

**LeekFreak**?Interesting nickname, kinda sounds like something Miku would call herself. "Rin?" the other avatar in front of me asked. What the heck? How did she know my name? I heard a laughing voice from the other end of my headset. "Rin, it's me Miku." Oh, just Miku.

"How'd you know it was me?" I asked, forgetting to disguise my voice. "**OrangeTsundere**?" Miku giggled. "Who else could it be?"

"You can't tell anyone," I told her. "Why not?" Miku's voice sounded confused. "Usually I pretend to be a guy, just cuz' girls aren't taken seriously in videogames," I explained to her. "Oh! Got it!" Miku exclaimed. Suddenly another avatar appeared in front of us.

- **Shotaboy** signing on –

"Hey, **Shotaboy**!" I said in a deep voice. I could hear Miku giggling at my fake tone of voice. "Shut up!" I hissed at her. "Who's your friend?" **Shotaboy** asked. "I'm **LeekFreak**!" Miku exclaimed happily. "You sound like a girl," **Shotaboy** told her. "I haven't met a girl who plays video games before." Miku started to giggle again. I made my avatar walk over to Miku's and smack her in the face. "Shut up!" I yelled again, but Miku couldn't stop laughing.

"What's so funny?" **Shotaboy** asked confused. "She's just weird," I told him. "Now let's go kill so monsters!"

The three of us traveled through the forest searching for an enemy. We traveled to the side of a small river next to a dark cave. "If an enemy was to live anywhere, it would be here," I told my companions. "So where is it?" Miku asked, fear in her voice. We all stood silent, waiting.

A sudden hissing broke the silence. **Shotaboy** and I pulled out our swords, while Miku grabbed a giant, magical staff. A giant 7-headed lizard appeared from the shadows.

- A **Winged Hydra **appears -

The creature, which I guess is a hydra, rose into the air. It's got wings! Crap, how are we gonna beat it now? I can't slice up something floating in the air. The hydra rose up in the air, but then nose- dived towards our avatars to attack. "Duck!" I cried. We all ducked down just in time. The hydra flew back into the air. "I'm cut every one of your heads off!" **Shotaboy** yelled, swinging his sword in the air. "No, don't cut them off!" Miku warned. "Why not?" **Shotaboy** and I asked in unison. "If this hydra is anything like the original, then every time you cut off a head, 2 new ones will grow back," Miku explained.

"There's an original?" I asked confused. "Yes," Miku sighed. "The one from Hercules."

"Never heard of it," I told her. "So how do we kill it?"

"We have to burn the stubs of it cut of heads, and then stab it in the chest," Miku instructed. "I'll chop of the heads," **Shotaboy** offered. "I'll burn the stubs with my magic staff," Miku added. "Then I'll stab it in the heart," I smiled. This is gonna be fun.

The hydra swopped down at us again, but this time we were ready. **Shotaboy** sliced off all 7 heads in an instant. Then Miku lit her staff on fire, and quickly burned the stubs. My turn! I kicked the hydra over, so that it's chest was facing the sky. I jumped on top of it, sword in hand. Smiling, I took my sword and shoved in straight into the hydra's heart.

It instantly disappeared, and in its place was a treasure chest. "Woah! It must have been a boss!" **Shotaboy** said, kneeling down to open the chest. Inside was at least 500,000 in coins. "Ok, let's split it," Miku said, using her magic staff to put the coins into even piles. Then using my avatar I grabbed my pile, and watched as the money was deposited into my bank. Now I have enough coins to get an armor upgrade.

"I got to go guys. Dinner!" Miku said. Her avatar disappeared.

- **LeekFreak **signing off –

"She's an interesting character, isn't she?" **Shotaboy **laughed. "Yeah, she's something," I agreed. "So how goes it?" I asked **Shotaboy**, sitting my avatar down on a near bye rock. "You know, the normal," he replied. "School, which sucks."

"Why?" I asked. "Well there's this project and I have to work with this girl who annoys the hell outta me," he explained. "If she's annoying you, tell her. I'm sure she'll stop," I told him. **Shotaboy**'s avatar looked up at me. "You're a weird guy you know that. Most guys don't give advice like that."

"I'm not like most guys," I smirked sitting in my bedroom. Little did he know. "Rin, FOOD!" I heard Rinto call from downstairs. "Go to go!" I told **Shotaboy** before signing off.

- **OrangeTsundere** signing off -

"Coming Rinto!" I cried, racing downstairs to eat. Videogaming always gave me an appetite.

* * *

**Len's POV**

Tell Rin just to shut up and stop annoying me, huh? That's sounds so much simpler than it really is. She doesn't give a care about my opinion. And if I tell her she's annoying, she's just gonna annoy me even more. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try though. I guess I'll tell her tomorrow.

My avatar sat in the forest alone. It was kinda boring so I signed off. Besides I was getting kinda hungry. I grabbed the telephone next to my bed, and dialed in a number. "Hello Gumi?" I said. "Hey Len. You hungry?" the girly voice on the other end said. "Yeah, can I have a banana split?" I heard Gumi sigh. "You shouldn't eat dessert before dinner, but OK." Gumi hung up. Gumi is my personal chef, and I was calling her in the kitchen downstairs. I was too lazy to actually walk down there, and ask her in person.

After about 5 minutes, there was a knock on my bedroom door. "Come in!" I said. Gumi entered carrying a bowl filled with ice cream and bananas. "Here you go!" Gumi smiled, handing me the bowl and a giant spoon. "Thanks Gumi. By the way, do you know when Mom and Dad are gonna be home?" I asked. "Sorry I don't," Gumi said sadly, before she left the room.

Since Dad was the owner of a big company, he was outta of town a lot. And he took mom with usually. I think right now they are visiting England or something to discuss a future business proposition. It's nice that they make a lot of money, but sometimes I wish they would stay home, and we could hang out, like a regular family. When I was kid, Dad was always busy at work, so we never did much together. And Mom was always with her rich friends, so she left me home with Gumi usually. It was kinda sad.

But I could never give up all the stuff I had now. My own personal chef, a giant bedroom, and a mansion. What more could anyone ask for? And because I'm rich, the ladies love me. There isn't a single girl that doesn't love me, well excluding Rin.

I seriously think there is something wrong with Rin. She has very few friends, and has never dated a guy in her life. She says she hates them (which sucks for her cuz' half the population of the world is guys). And she's such a videogame nerd. I mean I like videogames and stuff, but not to the extreme like her.

But despite her flaws, she is kinda cute. I mean with that bow, and her eyes are kinda pretty… and what the hell am I saying? Rin isn't cute, she's just a thorn in my side, who loves to annoy me. It sucks that I have to work with her for the next week and a half. She's gonna make my life miserable.

I dug into my banana split, savoring every bit. So delicious. Then I heard my cellphone ringing. I grabbed it, and put it at my ear. "Hello," I said, my mouth still full of ice cream. "Hey, it's Kaito," the voice on the other end said. "What's up?" I asked, taking another bite of ice cream. "Can you help set me up with Miku?" he pleaded.

I almost spit out my ice cream. "What! Why?" I asked, trying to clean my ice cream mess. "Well, she's really cute and sweet and nice and cute…" Kaito trailed off. I can't believe this guy. Falls in love with some girl he just met. What an idiot. But being a good friend and all, I agreed to help him. "Thanks man!" Kaito said gratefully. "And maybe me and Miku could go on a double date with you and Rin." Kaito started to laugh.

"Don't you even joke about that," I yelled at him. "It's not funny."

"Whatever you say, ponytail," Kaito joked, using Rin's nickname for me. Honestly I don't why I'm helping him. But now I have to figure out a way to set up Miku and Kaito, without getting Rin involved. Because if she does, it'll mean trouble for everyone.

* * *

**I will try to update soon. Please Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Time for Chapter 4! :) I'm glad I wrote this ahead of time because I'm have been super busy working on my To Kill A Mockingbird ****project. And between that and cross-country practice, I don't have much free time. But do not fear! I will try to find time to update!**

**Now time to respond to reviews...**

**Angel Royal- That is funny. I didn't even think of that. Completely off topic, but I wonder Kaito's favorite flavor of ice cream is?**

**Lizzie-Rivers- yeah, my English teacher sin't my favorite person right now. And my class (which is Honors) is the only class that has to do the stupid book project!**

** - Thanks for spending 5 hours of your free time reading my stories. That really means a lot. I hope you liked them, and it wasn't as waste of those 5 hours.**

**Rilenchan3700- I like the nicknames too! I kinda just came up with them randomly. Though I've never read a story were Len was nicknamed "ponytail". You would think that would be a common nickname for him. **

**JustBreathe12181- I'm glad you like my stories. This one has been my favorite to write so far, just because of all the video games!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Vocaloid or the song Remote Control. **

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"Last night was so fun!" Miku squealed on the walk to school. "Rin, you're such a good player," she complimented. "No, I'm not the great," I told her humbly. Truthfully though, I am a pretty awesome player. "I have one question though," Miku said. "I still don't understand why you pretend to be a guy. Girls can be good at video games too!" she said, pointing to herself. "I just don't want to be considered weak, just cuz' I'm a girl," I explained. "Does that even matter?" Miku asked. I smiled a bit. "Well, it matters when all your friends are in video games," I told her.

Miku frowned a little, but then started to smile. "Well that's not a problem anymore, cuz' you have me!" she laughed. Oh right, I actually have a friend now. A real-life, tangible friend. I keep forgetting. "Yeah, I guess I do have you," I smiled at Miku. "But don't be leaving me for boys or nothin'" I warned her. Miku fake frowned. "But Kaito's so cute," she joked. "I don't want to be your friend anymore!" I laughed, sprinting ahead of Miku. "C'mon Rin! I didn't mean it!" Miku called, trying to catch up with me.

As Miku chased me all the way to school, I got a weird feeling. It was warm and comforting. No not love, for all you people out there thinking that. It was more like the feeling of friendship, and knowing that there was someone I could actually count on to be there for me. It was a nice feeling, and I'm starting to wonder why I didn't want friends in the first place.

Miku and I got to school extra early, because we ran of course. We were the first ones in class, so it was really quiet. "R-Rin…you're…r-really…fast," Miku panted, with her hands on her knees. "Well thank you," I smiled, not even out of breath. "Y-you should j-join the track team," Miku suggested, slowly recovering from the run. I shrugged. "I never liked team sports much, but I guess it couldn't hurt to try. But that means less video game time," I joked.

Just then, I heard footsteps enter the classroom, but when I looked at the door, no one was there. I started to walk slowly towards the door. "Rin, what are you doing?" Miku asked confused. I didn't answer. I continued to walk towards the door, when noticed two heads sticking out from behind the desks. One with blue hair, and one with blonde.

I slowly crept on behind them, but they didn't see me. "What are you two doing?" I asked loudly. The two boys jumped at least 2 inches off the ground. They both turned to see an angry me. "We were…um…" Kaito tried to explain himself. "It's was Len's idea," he said, pointing to his best friend. I turned to Len. "I'll ask again. What were you doing?" Len stood up, and smiled smugly. "I don't have to tell you anything," he smirked. I watched Kaito slowly back away, and stand near Miku. Smart boy.

I stepped a little closer to Len. "Tell me what you were doing spying on us?" I questioned. "We weren't spying, don't be so full of yourself," Len scoffed, starting to walk away. I grabbed his shirt collar, and pulled him back towards me. "If you weren't spying, then why didn't you walk in like normal human beings?" I asked. Len's face started to turn white. His look of fear was priceless. I bet he was scared of what I was gonna do to him.

"You know, you're super annoying Rin," Len said abruptly. "What did you say?" I asked, tightening my grip on Len's collar. "Y-you're a-annoying!" Len said, struggling to breath, because my grip on his collar was strangling him. Noticing this, I let him go. "I respect someone who speaks there mind," I told him. "But this is your last chance. And…" I leaned real close to Len. "If Kaito wants to ask out Miku let him do it without your help."

Yeah, that's right. I knew about his little plan. It was obvious once I saw that it was Len and Kaito were spying on us. And even an idiot can tell that Kaito has a crush on Miku, even though they just met yesterday. I mean, every time he looked at her, his face went red and he stuttered. Could it be any more obvious? Also, what reason could the two of them have for spying on us. I know they weren't spying on me.

At that moment, the bell rang, and students flooded the classroom. I gave Len a dirty look, before returning to my seat. Mr. Kiyoteru walked in, extremely happy. "Ok class! Get to work on your projects!" he said cheerfully, as he sat down in his seat. He pulled out a book, and turned to face the chalkboard.

Sighing, I gathered with my small group around Miku's desk. I noticed when we sat down, Kaito was staring at Miku, and Miku was blushing and smiling at her feet. It looks like these two need some extra help. And trust me, even though I'm a video game freak, I know quite a bit about romance.

"Let's split into pairs of two today!" I suggested. "How about Kaito and Miku and me and Len?" I immediately wanted to take back the words I said. Everyone looked at me shocked and confused. "I'm fine with that," Kaito said with a smile. "I-I guess I am too," Miku agreed. "Then it's settled," I fake-smiled. "Kaito, help Miku with decoration ideas. Len and I will make up the rules of the booth," I instructed.

I grabbed Len and pulled him to another pair of desks. "Why do you want to work with me?" he asked, sounding confused and angry. "I don't like you!"

"You dumbass," I said, pointing to Miku and Kaito. "I wanted to give them some time together. There's no way in hell I'd work with you, just for the fun of it."

"Oh," Len said, starting to understand. ""Just because I hate you, doesn't mean we get to slack off. You're gonna help me make the rules," I told him, pulling out the Crypton game from my bag. "This is the game," I shoved it into his hands. "I'm sure you've never played it, so I'll explain. You basically kill stuff and collect coins to make your avatar stronger, so you can kill more stuff."

Len nodded, showing that he understood. "So how are we gonna make this into a game?" he asked. "I thought we could just let people walk around and kill monsters. They would pay to play, and then win prizes based on how well they did," I explained to him. "I guess that'll work…" Len mumbled.

"Don't see you putting any ideas out there," I told him rudely. Len looked like he had something to say, but he kept it to himself. Smart choice. I looked up at the clock. Still 30 minutes left of class. I turned back to Len, and frowned. This is gonna be a long 30 minutes.

* * *

**Len's POV**

Rin's idea for the gaming booth is pretty lame, but I can't tell her. Being the weird gamer she is, she'll probably figure out that I play the game. And I just know that she'll try and ruin my life if she has that kind of information.

However, she seems to be acting a little nicer to me. And I thought telling her she was as annoying as hell, would make her even angry. Looks like **OrangeTsundere**'s advice actually worked. I watched Rin stare at the clock, as if she was waiting for class to end. You know, most girls would be super excited if they got to spend an entire class period with yours truly. Rin on the hand, treats me like some kind of disease. And she wonders why she has no friends?

I looked over at Kaito and Miku. They were both smiling and blushing like crazy. Everything Miku said, Kaito seemed to laugh at. The two seemed like they'd actually be a good couple. I'm almost jealous. I've dated a lot of girls (okay almost every girl in our grade), but I've never been close to any of them. The girls I dated were always there for fun. Like toys. And when they got old, I just tossed them away.

I remember that last year though, there was actually a girl I honestly liked. No, I'm not gonna tell you her name. But I remember just looking at her, always made my heart flutter. She was really cute and nice too. We shared a lot of the same interests, but when I asked her out… well, she didn't feel the same way. But I moved on since then… I think.

"Hey Len?" I heard Kaito's voice and looked up. "Huh?"

"Class is over," he said, pointing up at the clock. I thought Rin was just looking at the clock, and we still had 30 minutes left of class. Did I zone out for that long? I quickly grabbed my books, and stood up. "Let's go then," I told Kaito, trying to shake the girl from my head.

My next class was music. Music was always something I was good at, but of course I didn't show it. Whenever we had to sing, I just sat there silently. The music teacher always told me that she thought I had the potential to be an amazing singer, but of course I just ignored her.

Kaito and I walked to music class together, and we arrived we saw Miku and Rin already there. Has Rin been in my class the entire year? I hadn't even noticed. Kaito went to sit next to Miku, and I sat alongside him. "Okay, everyone!" the music teacher, Ms. Meiko, said happily. Ms. Meiko is too cheery for my taste. I think it's from all the sake she drinks.

"I decided to put you all in pairs of two, for duet practice!" Ms. Meiko smiled happily. Ms. Meiko scanned the class, mentally creating the pairs in her head. "You two!" she pointed to Kaito and Miku. I saw them both smile. "You two," she pointed to other students in the class. This process went until there were only two people left. Me and Rin.

My luck sucks. Out of all the people in my class, I would have to get stuck with her. "You two," Ms. Meiko smiled deviously, as she pointed to Rin and me. I saw Rin's face turn red in anger. She walked up to talk to Ms. Meiko in private. I tried to hear their conversation. I only heard pair worst student with best. Is she insulting me? I watched Rin try to protest, but to no avail. She walked over towards me, sulking. I was about to say something, but she glared at me, and I shut right up.

"Now, that you have partners, I will give you each a small snippet of a song to sing for the class," Ms. Meiko explained as she handed out small slips of paper. Damn it, now I have to sing with Rin? Ms. Meiko handed Rin and I identical sheets of paper. "I choose Rin and Len to go first," Ms. Meiko said, pointing at us.

Rin glared at me, as if to say "If you don't sing, I will hang your head on my wall." The two of us stood up, and we began to sing.

_Hey, don't you shed a tear._

_When you're lonely, I am here._

_Listen up and hear my voice is calling out to you. _

A love song! Ms. Meiko had to make us sing a love song. I tried to sing quieter than Rin, so no one else could hear me. But as soon as I got quieter, so did Rin. She's trying to ruin my life, isn't she? I glared at her, and she smiled back. Okay, so that's how we're gonna play? I know how to beat her know. I just have to show her up.

_Even if it starts to rain_

_When the sun comes out again_

I started to sing loudly. Screw my reputation, revenge is more important. As my voice grew louder, so did Rin's. It became a competition to see who could sing louder. Soon, the two of us were singing at the top of our lungs.

_We can make the world go round _

_Together, you and I_

_Even if we're torn apart,_

_Know you'll still be in my heart_

_Yeah, up in the sky we'll run across the constellations_

_Even when the days get bad_

_Nights worse than you've ever had_

_Just look up into the sky and we'll be Gemini_

_Cause you and I make Gemini_

_You're my other half of Gemini_

The song ended, and I started to smile at Rin. It was obvious that I had just won. But when I looked over at her I noticed she was turning red. She was staring down at her piece of paper. I looked down at mine too, confused on why she looked so flustered.

I started to re-read the lyrics and then it hit me. Crapt! What did I just sing to Rin? You and I make Gemini! Now I understand why Rin looks so embarrassed. We basically sang a song about how much we love each other (which we don't) at the top of our lungs, for the entire class to hear.

* * *

**Was it good? This is the longest chapter I've written in a while, so I hope it was good. **

**Please Review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, it's me, mitchkat1 (obviously). Here is Chapter 5. I finally got it finished, even though I have that stupid project. On a completely different note, Miku Flick 2 came out yesterday! I'm trying to convince my parents to give me $21 to buy the game and extension packs. However they say its a waste of money. But I will get $21 no matter what! **

**Okay, time to respond to reviews...**

**GUARDIAN ANGEL in training- I think in the song they could be twins or constellation Gemini is twins, but I would like to think of them as lovers in the song. The song in my opinion is really about being each other's missing half, like Gemini.**

**RadiantCherryBlossom- Those are my favorite pairings to. Rin x Len FOREVER! And I love Kaito and Miku. Kaito and Meiko always seemed weird to me, plus Meiko is always drunk (no offense to her, cuz' she's awesome). I always thought Kaito and Miku were a better match.**

**rilenchan3700- I will try my very best on my book report. It would be bad if I failed.**

** - Len was to busy trying to outdo Rin, that he didn't comprehend what he was singing. He's kinda stupid that way in the story. **

**emoHippy1- Meiko would be an amazing teacher! Though I wonder how well she would teach after some sake...**

**Demolition Panda- Remote Control is like in my top 10 favorite Rin and Len songs. It's super amazing. **

**harmonise- I see you like to make Len suffer. Me too! In most of my stories, Len is the one who has to suffer. **

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I'm so embarrassed! I can't believe we just sang that, and that loud too. I turned to look at Ms. Meiko and she was smiling. She set us up! She tricked me into getting Len to actually participate in class. I have to admit his singing wasn't that bad though. A little girly, but good nonetheless.

I looked up a Len, and I could tell he was embarrassed too. Quickly, I sat back down in my seat, and he quickly followed. As I sat down, Miku gave me a quick wink, and I blushed even harder. Why did Ms. Meiko have to embarrass us like that? I watched Miku and Kaito go up to sing. Why couldn't they have gotten our song? Those two actually like each other, unlike Len and I.

As soon as music class ended, I walked up to Len. "This never happened," I told him. "Agreed," he nodded, and walked away. Good, we understand each other then. If anyone asks, today just didn't happen. "Hey Gemini," I heard someone joke behind me. I turned to see Miku smiling. "Shut up!" I mumbled.

"You two were so cute together though!" Miku insisted. I started to walk away her. "Don't be that way," Miku cried. "I was just stating the facts." I continued to ignore her, as I walked outside to lunch. I sat down underneath a small tree, in the front of the school. Most of the kids ate on the other side of the school so I was alone. That is until Miku came running behind me. "Don't think you'll escape that easily!"

Miku sat down next to me, as I bit into my bento box that Mom made this morning. "You know I think you and Len would be a cute couple," Miku said, her mouth full of leek. "Don't even joke about that," I muttered, biting into an orange I packed along with my lunch. "I'm serious," Miku said, waving her leek through the air. "If he wasn't such a self-conceited jerk, you two would be really compatible."

"Miku, Len thinks video games are stupid. Video games, however, are my entire life. I don't think we are compatible even if he wasn't such a jerk," I explained to Miku. Miku just shrugged and returned to eating her leek.

I went back to thinking about music class. As embarrassing as it was, it wasn't that bad. I kinda had fun, and it was the first time I really heard Len sing. And it was the first time the two of us worked together. Granted we did it to outdo each other, but we still worked together with an amazing end result. When we finished singing, I could tell the class was in awe at how amazing we sounded.

"Rin, you day-dreaming about Len?" Miku said, tapping my head with her leek. "No," I said angrily, feeling my face turn red. "Uh-huh?" Miku said suspiciously. "What about you and Kaito?" I asked, trying to change the subject. "I think we're really hitting it off," Miku giggled. "He asked me out!"

"Already?" I almost spit out my orange. "You've known each other for 2 days," I reminded her. Miku began to blush. "Yeah, but it feels like we've known each other forever."

"You and your lovesick fantasies," I sighed. "You're just jealous Kaito and I get along so well. You wish you and Len were that way," Miku teased. "I take back what I said about you being my friend," I told her, standing up to throw away my garbage.

"You'll come back," Miku assured me. "No I won't," I said sternly, walking away. "R-Rin," Miku's voice wavered. She sounded upset, like she didn't get the joke. "I'm just kidding Miku," I turned back to her smiling. "Maybe…" I began to walk away faster. "Rin!" Miku cried, frantically standing up and chasing after me. "Can't catch me!" I yelled, as I left Miku in the dust.

* * *

**Len's POV**

After music class was over, I wanted to get out of there, as fast as I could. I stood up to leave when suddenly Rin was in front of me. "This never happened," she told me. "Agreed," I quickly replied. Then I left the room, to go to lunch, praying that no one else would find out about this.

I grabbed my lunch from my locker, then headed up to the roof, where my friends and I normally eat. Surprisingly, Kaito was already up there. "Hey lover boy," he joked. "Shut up," I mumbled, sitting down next to him. Then we were joined by our other friend, Gakupo.

"Gakupo did you hear about Len and Rin?" Kaito smiled. "What about that them?" Gakupo asked, looking at me confused. "They sang a love song together, as loud as they possibly could," Kaito explained. Gakupo began to laugh, so hard he almost spilled his eggplants rolls all over the rooftop. "You sang a love song?" Gakupo asked, trying to stifle his laughs. Wait, out of what Kaito just said, he thought the funniest thing was that I sang a love song? "Yeah," I told him quietly. He started to laugh again.

"Changing the subject," I said abruptly. "Kaito how's Miku?"

"I have a date with her tomorrow," he said. I almost choked on my banana. "You work fast," Gakupo said, while trying to help me not die on my banana. Once I swallowed the banana, and could breathe again, I yelled at Kaito. "You've known the girl for like a day!"

"2 actually, and as I recall that never stopped you," Kaito told me. He has a point. I remember there was a new girl that moved at the beginning of this year. I knew her for about day, and then asked her out. Of course we only lasted a day, but still. "Well, whatever," I told Kaito, and then I turned to Gakupo. "How's Luka?" I asked.

He began to smile dreamily. "Wonderful," he said to happily. "Funny, I saw her screaming at you for touching her tuna, just yesterday," Kaito interjected. "Love is a bumpy road," Gakupo said, putting his hands to his heart. "Anyway, enough about us, tell us about you and Rin," Kaito said.

I felt my face turn red. Kaito and Gakupo started to snicker. "It's not funny," I snapped. "You don't still like her, do you?" Gakupo asked. I felt my face go even redder. "No," I denied what he said. "You do, don't you?" Kaito laughed. "What if I do?" I asked. "So you admit it?" Kaito smiled. Uggh, these two are gonna drive me insane.

Okay truth time. The girl I had a crush on before was Rin. I remember I thought she was so beautiful and kind. She even loved video games as much as I did, even though I still kept that a secret. So one day, I got up the courage to ask her out. I used one of the pick-up lines I used on most girls. I thought it was guaranteed to work. But it didn't. She turned me straight down, and called me a creep. That was a major blow to my ego. So then after that I convinced myself, that I hated Rin and that I never liked her. I tried to make myself believe that I just wanted her as another play thing. I convinced myself that I hated her and she hated me. And things never changed. Until today.

When the two of us were singing, it started as a competition but at the end, I can't even describe how I felt. Just hearing the sound of her voice, made me feel weird. I'm trying to ignore the feeling. And besides why should I care about some loser like Rin. I could have any other girl in school, if I really wanted.

"Len, if you like her so much just ask her out," Kaito insisted. "I don't like her," I reminded him. "You keep tellin' yourself that," Gakupo laughed. "Hey look there's Rin now!" Kaito yelled, pointing down towards the ground. "Where?" I whipped my head around, to where Kaito was pointing. Kaito and Gakupo both started to laugh. "Not funny guys," I told them. "No seriously," Kaito laughed, holding his sides. "She's actually down there."

I looked back down again, and saw someone with blonde hair being chased by a girl with long teal pigtails. Rin and Miku. I looked up and saw Kaito staring at Miku chase after Rin. Then he put his hands around his mouth and yelled at the top of his lungs, "RIN! LEN LIKES YOU!"

"I don't!" I screamed, grabbing Kaito from behind and throwing him against the roof top. I pinned him down so he was unable to move. "If you do something like that again, I will make sure Miku never goes on a date with you again." Kaito's face turned white at the seriousness of my threat. "Sorry," he quickly apologized. He knew I wasn't kidding around.

Sighing, I let him go. "Let's get to class now," I said, heading towards the roof top door. Kaito kept quiet, and so did Gakupo. The silently followed me back to class. It's nice to be in charge.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"Miku, did you hear that?" I asked, as I stopped running. "W-what?" she panted, finally catching up to me. "I thought I heard someone call my name," I told her. For some reason, I looked up at the roof, but there was no one there. "You're just imagining things," Miku said. I looked back up at the roof. "I guess so."

* * *

**How was it? Was it good? I will try to post a chapter every 2 to 3 days. I don't know about you guys, but I hate waiting for FanFiction updates. So I will try to update fast and finish my project!**

**Also please review. When you do, it makes me feel good about myself. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Len's POV**

RING! RING! The bell rang signaling the end of school. I quickly grabbed my books, and ran out of the classroom, before Kaito and Gakupo caught up to me. I had been embarrassed enough by those two today already. Quickly, I walked to my locker and shoved my books inside. I turned around to leave, but hit something. "Ouch!" I heard a feminine voice cry. "Are you okay?" I bent down to help the girl stand up. The girl looked up and our faces met. Crap, it was Rin.

"You're really pushing your luck today, aren't ya?" Rin huffed standing up. "Uh…" I bit my lip, unsure of what to say. Rin stood in front of me with her arms crossed, waiting for my sarcastic reply. "What no smartass remark?" she asked. I felt my face start to heat up. "Uh…" I mumbled softly. Rin started to laugh. "For once the Amazing Len Kagamine has no comeback. Is he losing his touch?" she laughed loudly.

"Oh shut up," I snapped, walking away. "That was original," Rin joked, laughing even louder. I started to walk faster until I couldn't hear Rin's laughs anymore. Man that was embarrassing. Why couldn't I think of anything to say? Comebacks are my specialty. I quickly walked home, still thinking about my confrontation with Rin.

When I got home, I was greeted by Gumi. "How was school?" she asked, as I walked in the door. "Fine," I said softly, throwing my backpack on the ground. Gumi frowned at me. "You seem unhappy. Would a snack make you feel better?"

"No thanks," I told, as I headed upstairs to my room. Gumi watched me walk upstairs with a worried expression on her face.

In my room, I quickly popped in Crypton. What better thing to take your mind of your problems than video games. I watched the game load, as I put my headset on.

- **Shotaboy** signing on-

My avatar loaded on the screen. I was about to leave to go explore a little, when an alert flashed onscreen.

- **OrangeTsundere **signing on-

Another avatar appeared next to mine. "What's up **Shotaboy**?" **OrangeTsundere **asked. "Nothin' much," I lied. I really didn't feel like explaining how awful my day was to someone I met online. "Did my advice work?" **OrangeTsundere** said. "Yeah," I replied, thinking back to this morning.

I guess it did work, and for a while Rin acted a little nicer to me. Well, that is until we got to music class. "Told you it would. Trust me I know girls," **OrangeTsundere **boasted. "You some kinda ladies man?" I asked. OrangeTsundere began to laugh. His laugh sounded oddly familiar. "I'm the exact opposite," he said, stifling his laughs. "So you're forever alone?" I chuckled. "You could say that," **OrangeTsundere** replied.

"Enough of this romance crap. Let's just get killing," OrangeTsundere said, pulling out his sword. I smiled in my bedroom. "Let's do it!"** OrangeTsundere** and I traveled the landscape, which was currently a snowy mountaintop. "What kinda creatures are out here?" I asked, cautiously holding my sword. "Don't know," **OrangeTsundere **said. Well, that's comforting.

I was about to reply, when I heard a rumbling noise. I looked up and saw a giant snowball headed straight towards us. "Snow can't hurt you right?" I asked nervously. "What do you mean?" **OrangeTsundere** asked, turning his avatar around. "Run!"

The two of us took off, trying to outrun the giant snowball. Problem was we were on top of a mountain, and there weren't many places to run. "How is there a giant snowball chasing us?" I asked, as my avatar sprinted across the mountain. "Maybe it was created by another player or monster," **OrangeTsundere** suggested, his avatar right at my heels.

We continued to run until we hit a dead end. It was either jump off the mountain or let the snowball crush our avatars. "It was nice knowing you," I said, watching as the giant snowball came closer. "No, wait," **OrangeTsundere **said all of a sudden. "Duck down!" he commanded.

I did as I was told, though I didn't see how it would help. The snowball grew closer and closer. Yep, we're gonna die. Then the snowball hit a small bump, and flew into the air. I watched as the giant ball of snow flew over my head and off the side of the mountain.

"That was to close for comfort," I sighed. "I wonder who sent that snowball after us?"

"That thing!" **OrangeTsundere** cried, his avatar pointing ahead. I turned to see a giant white gorilla thing running towards us. It didn't look happy.

- A **Yeti** appears-

So now it tells us! The monster is like 5 feet away. I gripped my sword tightly, ready to swing. **OrangeTsundere **did the same. The **Yeti **growled at us, and oddly enough sounded like Chewbacca. "Come at us!" **OrangeTsundere **taunted. The **Yeti** did just that. He ran towards **OrangeTsundere **waving his arms wildly.

**OrangeTsundere **jumped into the air, and stabbed the** Yeti **in the side. It howled in pain, and turned to me with an angry look. I ran towards it, hoping I would hit it before it hit me. The **Yeti **tried to hit me with its giant hands, but I dodged the attack. "Take this!" I yelled, hitting the **Yeti** in the stomach with my sword.

The **Yeti** stepped back in pain. It was incredibly close to the edge of the mountain. That's it! "Push him over the mountain," I told **OrangeTsundere**. His avatar nodded in agreement. The two of us ran towards the **Yeti**, sticking out swords out straight. We hit the **Yeti** at the same time, and watched as it fell off the mountain. And it was a long way down.

A stack of coins appeared where the** Yeti** had been. **OrangeTsundere** and I collected our shares, and decided to head back down the mountain. "Well that was fun," I laughed, as **OrangeTsundere **and I entered a lush forest. "It helped me forget about my problems."

"And what kinda problems does a guy like you have?" **OrangeTsundere **asked. Should I tell him? He might be able to help me, especially with all the advice he gives. "Well, there's this girl that I know who is kinda annoying…"

"The same one from before?"

"Yeah, and the thing is um…" I stopped. The thing was what? What was I going to say? "You like this chick don't you?" **OrangeTsundere** laughed. I felt my cheeks turn red. "No!" I yelled defensively. "Are you blushing right now?" **OrangeTsundere** asked. I didn't reply.

"Dude, you like this girl. No doubt about it," **OrangeTsundere** laughed again. I sighed. That was the answer I was afraid to get. "Problem is I kinda have been jerky to her, and got on her bad side. I think she hates me."

**OrangeTsundere **stopped laughing, and went silent. After a short pause, he said, "Well then you just have to get her to fall in love with you." I almost fell out of my chair. Get Rin to fall in love with me! "I-I don't think that will work," I stuttered. "It won't work right away. You have to gradually move into it," **OrangeTsundere** explained. "First you gotta show her all your good points."

My good points? I'm pretty sure Rin hates all my points, good or bad. "I'll try," I told **OrangeTsundere**, hoping for the best. "Good," he chuckled. "Oh, gotta go man. Food time." His avatar disappeared from the screen. Food, that sounds good right now. I logged off, and set my headset down. I wonder where Gumi is right now?

**Rin's POV**

Oh, **Shotaboy** you seem to have some many problems. And of course he would choose the girl that hates his guts. Kinda sounds like Len and I, except we really hate each other. "Rin! Dinner!" I heard Rinto call again. "I coming!" I screamed back, walking out of my room and downstairs.

When I got there the table was already set with food on the plates. I sat down in a chair next to Mom, and began to eat. "Rin, please mind your manners," Mom said quietly. I wiped my face with my napkin. "Sorry Mom." Rinto began to laugh, but I gave him a quick glare. That shut him up.

"I thought we could start planning our trip to America!" Mom said happily, setting down her fork and knife. "Um sure?" I said, confused as to why she would want to plan during dinner. "First I thought we could to the beach," Mom said, before I cut her off.

"Don't we have beaches here?" I asked. "We do," Mom explained. "But I want to see an American Beach!"

"Doubt they're much different," I muttered. "Anyway, Mom started again. "Then I thought we could go to Disney Land. I heard it's a very nice place to visit. Then we'll travel Hollywood, and do some sightseeing." Wow, Mom picked out the most stereotypical things to do while we visit America. So original.

"That sounds like fun," Dad said chipperly. "Yeah," Rinto and I mumbled in unison. Mom frowned at us. "If you two don't want to come, then don't."

"No, it's fine," I said quickly. Anything to get me out of school. "Good. So we'll leave Saturday morning next week." The day after the stupid school festival. "Works for me," I said, standing up. "I'm off to bed," I told everyone, as I walked away. "Rin your dishes!" Mom cried, but I pretended like I didn't hear her.

I walked upstairs into my room and noticed my phone vibrating. It had to be Miku. She was the only one who actually texted me.

**To: Rin**

**From: Miku**

**So how's Len? ;)**

**To: Miku**

**From: Rin**

**Shut up**

**To: Rin**

**From: Miku**

**But you two would be so cute together**

**To: Miku**

**From: Rin**

**Except that he's a self-centered egotistical jerk **

**To: Rin**

**From: Miku**

**You could change him**

**To: Miku**

**From: Rin**

**You watch 2 much anime**

Miku thinks that Len will change his ways for me. What a load of BS. Besides I would have to like him, and we know that'll never happen. I mean he's cute and all, I guess. He's just a rude, self-centered, disrespectful, stupid, and cheats on girls though. Perfect boyfriend material.

I remember one time though Len actually asked me out though. I think it was sometime last year. He told me that he wanted go out, using one of his cheesy pick -up lines. At first I thought he was serious, then I realized he just wanted another trophy to add to his collection. I mean why would the coolest guy in school, ask out someone like me. So I turned him down, and we have hated each other ever since.

I can't deny that when Len asked me out, I was kinda happy at first. Of course, I was young and naïve then. I completely forgot that Len was a complete jerk. For some strange reason, I found him attractive and had a minor crush on him. However I was realistic, and knew that he and I wouldn't… no couldn't happen. I knew he was just using me. And that's why I hate him. No one uses Rin Kagamine.

I stopped texting Miku, telling her that I was tired. Instead of going to bed however, I picked up a guitar that was lying on the floor. Oh did I not mention? I play the guitar and sing. It's the one thing that keeps me from being a total gaming nerd.

I picked up some pages lying on my bed, my music. The song I was currently working on was called Meltdown. It was pretty depressing, but the music was upbeat. I started strumming my guitar and singing the words I had written on a sheet of paper.

When I finished singing, I set my guitar down and sighed. I wish I could show people my songs, but I don't want to get made fun of even more. Right now, I can handle it, but just barely. I might not show it, but I always get upset when people make fun of me, especially Len. But somehow I find a way to get through. I mean I could just stop playing video games, but that's never gonna happen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone, it's update time! I planned to post this earlier in the day, but my mom made me go swimming with my siblings. And good news... I'm 2/3 done with my reading project! That means I'll have a little extra writing time, until school starts on Wednesday. Okay, now time to respond to the reviews...**

**lizzie-rivers- Star Wars, one of the best theme songs ever made. ;)**

**Diilark- Rin's mom is actually Lily and I think she's part of Vocaloid 2. Please correct me if I'm wrong. And Len's dad is Oliver the Engloid. I really only chose those characters because they all have blonde hair.**

**Demlolition Panda- I watch too much anime as well, but it is all so good. But I'm having a hard time finding a new one. Could you recommend any? I like to watch animes like Clannad or Angel Beats. **

**67Sexy-Whales42- Thick-headed is a very good word to describe Rin.**

* * *

*Time skip to the next day at school*

**Len's POV**

Okay, I just got to show her my good points. That's what **OrangeTsundere** said to do. I walked into the classroom, trying to look as confident as possible. Rin rolled her eyes at me as I sat down. Not a good start. I was about to say something to Rin, but then Kaito interrupted me. "Hey Len, I brought the stuff to start building today," He said, holding his backpack that was bulging with wood and other supplies. "Great," I said softly, not paying attention to what he was saying. Right now I was watching Rin.

She was sitting in her seat quietly talking to Miku. Miku must have said something funny, because Rin started to laugh. Her smile was amazing. "Hey Len?" Kaito said, snapping his fingers in front of my face. "Huh?" I asked, looking away from Rin. Kaito started to smile. "So you do like her."

"Why is it any of your business?" I snapped angrily. "I was just wondering," Kaito replied sheepishly. I was about to yell at him some more when I was interrupted by Mr. Kiyoteru. Why do people keep interrupting me today?

"Get started on your projects!" Mr. Kiyoteru said happily. Then he walked out of the room. Isn't he such a great teacher? I quickly walked over to Rin's desk, and sat down next her nervously. She gave me a strange look, but said nothing.

Now's my chance. I have to show her my good points. But what are my good points? Crap, I should have thought about this yesterday. C'mon Len think of something. As I tried to think of something to say, Rin had already turned around to help Kaito and Miku with the project.

"How about we build this outside?" Kaito suggested. "I think that's a good idea. There isn't a lot of space in here," Rin said, gesturing to the rest of the room. "Miku, why don't you help Kaito take the stuff outside?" I suggested. Yes, that would give me some time with Rin.

"Sure?" Miku said, sounding confused. She helped Kaito grab some supplies and the two of them walked out the door. "We should probably help them," Rin said standing up. "Wait!" I yelled, grabbing her hand. Rin's face began to turn red. "What are you doing?" She asked angrily, pulling her hand away. "Uh…" I said, feeling my face start to turn red.

Good points. Good points. Um, I'm good at flattering girls. Yeah, that counts as a good point right? "You look really pretty today," I told Rin, my cheeks heating up. Rin gave me a stupid look. "That was the lamest insult ever," she said, walking away.

Well, that didn't work. She must hate me more than I thought. I quickly ran after Rin, and walked with her outside to meet Kaito and Miku. Outside, Kaito was starting to build the base of the booth. "Len, why don't you give me a hand?" he said. I walked over and picked up a hammer. Hey, maybe I could impress Rin with my handy man skills. That's a good point.

I looked over at Rin who was helping Miku decorate the booth's sign. Okay, I just have to impress her. "Len, can you hammer down that nail right there?" Kaito asked, pointing to a nail sticking out of a piece of wood. "No problem," I smiled. This will impress Rin for sure.

Holding the piece of wood, I swung the hammer. I felt a sharp shooting pain in my finger. Looking down, I noticed that I hadn't hit the nail. I had hit my finger instead. "Ow!" I yelled, dropping the hammer. It landed on my foot. "Damn," I cursed under my breath, as I jumped up and down.

I heard everyone start to laugh, including Rin. "You're even stupider than I thought," Rin joked, picking up the hammer. "You do it like this you stupid shota." She hit the nail with the hammer, and it went right into the wood. "See?" she asked, handing the hammer back to me. I nodded, and went to try again.

As Rin walked away, I heard her say, "How can someone be so stupid?" Man, I bet she hates me even more now! "That was smooth," Kaito laughed, taking the hammer from my hands. "I'll give you a different job, so you don't embarrass yourself again." He started to laugh again. "It's not funny," I grumbled.

"Hey Rin why don't you help me with the booth, and Len here can take your place as decorator," Kaito called over to Rin. "Sure," Rin said standing up. What? I'm on decorating duty. That's even more embarrassing. "Try not to make it too ugly," Rin whispered to me, as she walked by.

I sat down next to Miku and grabbed a paint brush. I started to paint the sign, when I noticed Miku was staring at me. "What do you want?" I asked. Miku continued to stare, and to be honest it was really creepy. "You like Rin, don't you?" she said all of a sudden.

"N-No, what gives you that idea?" I stammered, waving my paint brush in the air. "Don't lie. I'm a girl. I know these kinds of things," she said smiling. "Just stay out of this," I muttered, going back to my painting. "Fine," Miku replied, dipping her paint brush in some paint. Somehow I have the feeling Miku is gonna get me in a lot of trouble.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"Have you noticed Len is acting weird today?" I asked, as I pounded a nail into the wood. "How so?" Kaito asked, while he sanded down one of the boards. "He's been too nice," I said. "And he told me that I looked pretty." I saw a small smile emerge on Kaito's face. "I'm sure it's nothing," he said, trying to cover up his smile. I know he's hiding something, but I don't know what it is.

I looked back over to Len, and saw that he was talking with Miku. Miku started to laugh, and Len's face started to turn red. I wonder what they are talking about.

*Time skip to the end of the day*

After a long day of working, school was finally over. I admire the half-made booth sitting in front of me. We had only gotten the bottom part finished, but I was still proud of our accomplishments. Miku and Len were about half-way done with the sign. At this rate we should be done with the booth in time for that stupid festival.

"I'm heading home," I told Kaito after the last bell rang. "Miku, you coming with?" Miku swerved her head to look and me, and almost knocked Len out with her pigtails in the process. "Yep!" Miku piped, standing up. "Let's go then," I said, walking away.

"Coming!" she called, running to catch up with me. "You see you later, Kaito," she waved at Kaito. So they have their date tonight huh? "You and Kaito going on your date?" I asked, when Miku finally caught up with me. Miku nodded. "It's going to be the best date ever!"

"Hey Miku," I said quietly. "Is it fun to go on a date?"

"You've never been on a date?" Miku said surprised. "No," I mumbled, hiding my embarrassment. Truth is I haven't ever gone a date. None of the boys at school like me, and I don't like boys. So I've never gone on a date.

"How about I set you up on a blind date?" Miku suggested. "But I don't really like boys," I explained to her. "No, it'll be fine. The boy I have in mind for you is perfect!" Miku smiled. I'm a little afraid now. What boy is perfect for me? Certainly not a normal one.

"I guess I'll give it a shot," I gave in to Miku. "Great, I'll text you the info on the date. And maybe Kaito and I can come to!" I was about to say something back when we arrived at Miku's house. "Got to go! I have to get ready for my date!" Miku exclaimed, running into her house.

"Bye," I waved, walking home. A blind date, huh? I mean, it can't be that bad. As long as my date isn't a real jerk, kinda like Len. I arrived at my house and walked inside, shutting the door behind me. "What's wrong with your face?" Rinto asked, as I entered the kitchen. "What's wrong with your face?" I snapped back. My brother can be so rude sometimes.

"No, I'm not talking about how ugly your face is, but it is pretty messed up…"

"Your point please?"

"I meant your expression was funny. You looked lost in thought," he explained. "Your face is ugly though."

"Shut up!" I cried, throwing a nearby orange at his face. It knocked him right out of his chair. "Rin, please don't throw oranges at your brother," Mom called from the computer room. "Sorry Mom!" I yelled, as I ran up to my room. I gave Rinto one last glare before I went inside.

I was about to turn on Crypton when I got a text from Miku,

**To: Rin**

**From: Miku**

**I set up ur blind date. It'll b at 7:00 on Friday ;)**

**To: Miku**

**From: Rin**

**That was fast. Who's my date?**

**To: Rin**

**From: Miku**

**It's called a blind date 4 a reason**

Sighing, I set my phone down. I wonder who Miku set me up with? It must be someone she knows pretty well, considering she set up a date that quickly. And for Miku's sake, I'm willing to give this guy a chance. Who knows? He might even like video games.

* * *

**Please note that when Rin says she doesn't like guys, that doesn't mean she's lesbian. It just means that she doesn't like relationships. **

**Please Review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the late update. I've was just really busy these past couple of days. I had something for Freshman Orientation and then there was a sports ralley. And don't even get me started on To Kill A Mockingbird. Anyway, enough I've my complaining. Since I'm to tired to reply to reviews, I'm going to list everyone who reviewed the last chapter.**

**Starfish, 67Sexy-Whales42, Mist Garden, CornIsMyName2012, Skafe, .16, SoundlessVoice27, Demolition Panda, harmonise, Greens8ergurl, clovera2, emoHippy1, lizzie-rivers, and n00dl3gal**

* * *

**Len's POV**

I sat at my desk finishing some late homework, when my phone started to ring. Picking it up, I looked at the screen. Someone was calling me, and it was an unknown number. "Hello?" I said, answering the phone. "Hello Len?" the voice on the other end asked. It sounded like Miku. "Miku? How did you get my number?"

"That nice girl, Neru, gave it to me."

"Neru, that chick who's always messin' with her phone?"

"Yep, so anyway Len guess what?" Miku paused. "What?" I asked with fake enthusiasm. "I set you up on a date with Rin!" Miku squealed. I almost fell off my chair. "You did what now?" I asked, holding the phone close to my face. "You know she hates my guts!"

"But it's so obvious you have a crush on her, and besides Rin needs a guy in her life. She's never been on a date before," Miku said. "Never been on a date?" I asked. How is Rin in high school, and has never gone a date before? I sighed into the phone. "Even if I do go too meet her for this 'date', as soon as she sees me, she'll just leave."

"Don't worry, Kaito and I will come along, and make sure Rin doesn't leave," Miku explained. "Besides I don't think Rin hates you that much."

"I hope you're right," I said softly. How depressing would that be if Rin left in the middle of the date. "Okay, the dates at 7:00 on Friday. You'll pick her up at her house, and try to do something fun with her," Miku said, than she hung up.

I set the phone down on the table, and stared at it. I wonder how Rin will react when she finds out her date is with me? She'll probably spit in my face and leave. And I don't think Miku can do anything to stop it.

My head is filled with so many jumbled emotions right now. Part of me is excited, but a part is frightened. I'm looking forward to the date, yet also dreading it. Maybe playing some Crypton will clear my head a bit.

Completely forgetting about my unfinished homework, I put on my headset and turned on Crypton. When the screen, I was happy to see that **OrangeTsundere** was already logged on. The two of us had made a habit of playing together at about 8:30 every night.

- **Shotaboy** signing on-

"What's up man?" I asked, as my avatar loaded next to **OrangeTsundere**'s. "Not much. So how'd my advice work out?" **OrangeTsundere** asked eagerly. "Not too well," I sighed. "It was good advice and all, but I kinda messed up trying to impress her."

"What did you do?" **OrangeTsundere** asked. "Dropped a hammer on my foot, and danced around like an idiot," I explained in embarrassment. "Funny, something like that happened to me," **OrangeTsundere **said, laughing. "What a coincidence!"

"Would you stop laughing?" I asked, starting to get annoyed. "I'm embarrassed enough as it is. I'm sure she thinks I'm a total idiot now!"

"I have the feeling she thought you were an idiot before," **OrangeTsundere **chuckled. "But that's okay. Girls like guys who can be funny."

"On another note," I said, trying to change the subject. "A friend of hers set us up on a date this Friday." **OrangeTsundere** didn't say anything for a moment. Then finally he said, "Another strange coincidence. I've got a date Friday too."

"Who's the lucky lady?" I asked. **OrangeTsundere ** began to laugh nervously. "It's a…er…a secret," he stuttered. I wonder why he won't tell me who his girlfriend is. I know when I get a girlfriend, I make sure everyone knows. "Don't tell me then," I said, trying to sound offended. "Tell me who your crush is then," **OrangeTsundere **commanded.

"Nope, if you won't tell me, I ain't telling you," I laughed. "I guess that's fair," **OrangeTsundere** grumbled. "I still want to know though…"

"Maybe another time," I joked. "So enough about our secret girlfriends, I was thinking instead of killing some monsters, we could visit the town square. I've saved up enough coins to get some upgrades."

"That's sounds good," **OrangeTsundere** agreed. The two of us walked through the forest, which gave way to a giant town square filled with shops. "Where should we go first?" **OrangeTsundere **asked eagerly. He almost sounded like a girl.

"I just have to visit that one," I pointed to a shop that had a sign with a picture of a sword on it. "Well, I'm gonna go there," **OrangeTsundere** gestured towards a shop with an armor sign. "Meet back here in like 5 minutes, ok?"

"Yeah," I said, walking in the sword shop. A list of swords popped on screen. I scrolled through the list, looking for a new one. I wanted it to be much more powerful than the one I had now. It wouldn't hurt if it had special abilities either. After a little bit of searching I found the perfect sword. It was a **Level 50 Lightning Sword**. It had special lightning abilities and could kill medium-level enemies with only one stroke.

I left the shop and headed back to the town square where I was supposed to meet **OrangeTsundere**. When I arrived, he was already there waiting. Instead of the armor he had before, it was now even grander. The orange color was a little darker, and the armor was a little thicker. "You like it?" **OrangeTsundere** asked, showing off his armor. "It suits you," I laughed. "What about this?" I pulled out my new sword, and **OrangeTsundere** nodded in approvement.

"Len, I made you dinner!" I heard Gumi call. "Gumi made dinner, gotta go," I told **OrangeTsundere** as I signed off. I could smell Gumi's food from downstairs. It smelled like she made banana bread for dessert. "Be there in a sec," I called, quickly shutting off Crypton. Banana bread here I come.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I watched as **Shotaboy **signed off, and I smiled. Could I count** Shotaboy** as a friend? We played Crypton together every night, so I guess we could be considered friends. But he doesn't know that I'm actually a girl. I feel bad lying to him, just because we've become so close. **Shotaboy** is a guy though. And he probably wouldn't like having a girl as an ally.

I turned off Crypton, and decided that I wasn't very hungry. More than anything, I was tired. Building that booth today really drained me. I laid down on my bed, and quickly fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning still feeling tired. It was gonna be one of those days. Slowly, I got dressed and walked downstairs. Mom was already down there making breakfast, and smiling as always. "Good morning honey," she said sweetly, putting a stack of pancakes on a plate for me. "Morning," I muttered, grabbing the plate.

"You don't look so good," Mom observed. I didn't reply, because my face was too full of pancakes. When I was finished, I stood up and grabbed my backpack. "Bye Mom," I said quickly, before heading out the door.

I slowly walked to Miku's house. When I got there, she was already waiting outside. "You're late," she frowned. "Sorry, bad morning," I yawned. "Let's just get to school." Miku and I walked to school in silence. Both of us were too tired to talk.

I walked into class, and sat down behind Miku. Then I heard footsteps next to me. When I looked up I saw Len smiling. "You look…um…nice today," he said softly, his face turning beet red. What is up with this kid lately? His insults have been lacking their usual punch. "Shut up ponytail," I growled, turning away from him.

"C'mon Rin, I'm just trying to be nice," Len explained. Len…be nice to me? That's not possible. I fell for his tricks before, but not again. "Just get out of here," I told him, pointing at his seat. Len frowned, and walked back to his seat. Honestly, that kid can be so annoying, no matter how cute he is.

Mr. Kiyoteru didn't even bother to show up for class today, so we just got started on our booth. Kaito and I headed outside together to build the middle part of the booth. "Can I help you?" Len asked before we went outside. Kaito smiled at him, and Len turned red again. What's with these two?

"Fine," I mumbled. "As long as you don't mess anything up." Len smiled again, and eagerly grabbed a hammer. "Not so fast," I said grabbing the hammer from his hands. "You can paint." I replaced the hammer with a thick paintbrush and pointed to a bucket of paint.

"C'mon Rin, let me help build it," Len complained. "Not unless I want to see this thing go up in flames, ponytail," I taunted, yanking on his ponytail. I expected Len to give me an angry reply, but he didn't. Instead he shrugged, and started to paint the booth. Since when does Len do anything I ask? Is he sick or something? I looked back at Len, and he was still painting. He seemed to be fine. So I wonder what's up with the Mr. Nice Guy act all of a sudden.

Forgetting about Len, I walked over to talk to Miku. "Hey," I said, sitting down next to her. Miku was putting the finishing touches on the booth's sign. "Hey," Miku replied, setting her paintbrush down. "Are you excited for your date tomorrow?"

"I'm not super excited or anything…" I shrugged. "But it's your first date!" Miku squealed. "That reminds me, I'll have to help you pick out something to where and help you with make-up and…"

"Miku, there's no need for that," I cut Miku off. "I'm not dressing up, and I am definitely not wearing make-up." Miku pouted and crossed her arms. "You're no fun," she whined. "Sorry," I laughed. "But I don't think a boy is something worth dressing up for. Actually nothing is worth dressing up for. And besides I don't know how long the date'll last. It depends if the guy is cool or not."

Miku's face turned a little white. She glanced towards Len, then back to me. "Rin," she said in a very serious tone. "You will not leave that date until the very end. And Kaito and I will make sure that you do!"

"Why do you care if I stay for the entire date?" I asked. "Well, I did set you up with one of my friends, duh," she explained. Oh, right. I guess Miku would feel bad if I rejected one of her friends. "Fine then," I grumbled. "I promise to stay for the entire date."

Miku smiled at me. "Excellent."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, guess what? I finished this update early! And since so many of you are eagerly waiting for the date, I thought I'd post it early. The only reason I actually had time for this update is because of my two good friends, ritzbitz14 and greyeyes7. The three of us worked on that stupid book project and got a lot done (surprisingly). Therefor, I am dedicating this chapter to the both of them. Don't forget to check them out!**

**Okay, time for me to respond to all your lovely reviews.**

**Skafe - Let's assume that talking over a headset is like talking over a phone. The person on the other end's voice isn't always perfectly clear, and sometimes your voice sounds a little difference. I know mine does. Also Rin isn't the brightest crayon in the box. It might take something big for her to realize Len is Shotaboy.**

**lizzie-rivers - Yeah Rin isn't very observant. It might take awhile to put 2 and 2 together.**

**TheSapphireRose- Sorry about the filler chapter. I wanted to get something out to you guys though. And I wanted to be able to spend awhile on this chapter. I didn't have time though these past couple of days. But today however I had time and lots of it!**

**67Sexy-Whales42 - I like Len that way too, but for the purposes of this story, I had to soften him up a little. But don't worry. He gets a bit of his smartassness back this chapter. I wonder how that'll work out for him though...**

**Dragonage08- I love gaming to, but I've never played a game like Crypton. I'm wondering do games like Crypton actually exist?**

**SharksXVocals- I'm glad you like my stories. By the way, I love your profile pick (completely off topic I know). It's a picture from the Black Cats of Halloween PV by Rin and Len, right?**

**harmonise- I feel kinda bad for Len too, but it's so much fun to make him suffer.**

**valkyrievampire888- Don't worry about your spelling. I suck at it too. Spell Check saved my life, literally.**

**Kokoro no kuro- Rin and Len aren't exactly the smartest. We can assume that Mr. Kiyoteru's class is not the for the gifted children.**

**Demolition Panda- Don't worry, there will be conflict. I couldn't just make there date go perfect could I? ;)**

**Also thanks to Rirrin, Rosie, clovera2, pokemoneveeforever, CornIsMyName2012, Greensk8gurl, Mist Garden, Lilliah, Dead Alice In Wonderland, and Reinette-cat. **

**Now without further ado, chapter 9...**

* * *

*Time skip to 6:00 Friday*

**Rin's POV**

"Rin, do you own any nice clothing?" Miku asked, as she threw a pair of jeans onto my bed. "I mean honestly, all that's in here is t-shirts and jeans!" To make her point, she grabbed a graphic tee with a picture of an orange, and shoved it in my face. "Sorry, I'm just not the girly type," I apologized.

Miku put her hands on her face, and sighed. "You'll just have to borrow something of mine. I might have some old dresses that'll fit you."

"Dresses? There is no way in hell I'm wearing a dress!" I yelled. "Then you can wear a skirt," Miku said, looking through my closet once more. "Fine," I grumbled. I knew that a skirt was the best I was gonna get. "Let's go to my house," Miku said, giving up on finding me anything to wear in my closet.

Miku and I walked outside, and down to Miku's house. "Can I find out who my date is yet?" I asked, as we walked towards Miku's. "Nope!" Miku smiled. "Can I have a hint?" I pestered. Miku thought to herself for a moment. "Okay, he goes to our school."

Well, that really narrows it down. NOT. There's like 500 guys in our school. My date could be anyone of them. And also, I really don't enjoy any of the guys in my school. They are all sexist idiots who's only focus is girls. Except for maybe Kaito. I guess he's okay.

Miku and I walked into her house, and were greeted by her brother, Mikuo. I haven't really talked to Mikuo much before. The only time we talk is when I meet Miku at her house to walk to school. "Hey Rin," Mikuo waved, acting like we were buddies. "Hey," I said weakly. "Mikuo, I'm taking Rin upstairs to find something for her to wear on her date," Miku explained. "A date with whom?" Mikuo asked. "It's a secret!" Miku smiled, dragging me up the stairs.

I walked into Miku's room, and was amazed at how normal it was. I expected it to have leek wallpaper or something, considering the way she eats those things. Instead it was painted blue with normal looking furniture. "I expected your room to be much more leeky," I told Miku, as I sat down on her bed. "I'm not that weird," Miku laughed, opening her closet door.

I looked inside and saw at least a dozen dresses hanging on hangers. Next to those were a bunch of skirts and regular shorts and jeans. The other side of the closet was covered in shirts and jackets. "How much clothing do you need?" I asked in awe. "You should always be prepared for any kind of fashion situation," Miku told me. She walked into the closet, and squealed loudly.

"Rin, I know you hate dresses, but you have to wear this!" Miku showed me a short cream colored dress with a golden edge at the bottom. "You could wear it with some brown leggings and this small half-sweater!" I looked at the dress in fear. But I had to admit it was pretty cute looking. Suddenly I found myself agreeing to wear it.

"Yes!" Miku yelled, celebrating her small victory. Crap, what have I gotten myself into? With a bit of Miku's help, I put on the dress and leggings. I buttoned the small sweater, and slipped into a pair of boots Miku loaned me. "Rin, you look so pretty," Miku smiled, when we were finished. I looked at myself in her mirror. Wow, was the first thing that came to my mind. If I dressed like this more often, maybe I wouldn't get made fun of as much. That doesn't mean I'm going to make it a habit of dressing like this though.

"We have to get going, or you're gonna be late!" Miku cried, grabbing my arm. She pulled me downstairs and out the door. "Be back at 10:00!" Miku yelled to brother as she dragged me out the door. "Have fun!" I heard Mikuo chuckle.

* * *

**Len's POV**

"Remember you have to pretend like you're not happy to go on a date with Rin," Kaito told me, as the two of us waited outside a small restaurant. "Why?" I asked. "Rin isn't gonna be happy to see you. Imagine how she'll react if she finds out you actually wanted to go out with her," Kaito explained. "Just be your usual smartass self."

I frowned at him, but said nothing. I was too nervous. What'll Rin say when she finds out her date is with me? I heard Kaito's phone began to ring. "Hello?" he said. I watched him start to smile. "Okay, we are outside the restaurant. See you in a few." Kaito closed the phone and put it back into his pocket. "The girls are on their way."

My heart began to beat even faster. Kaito must have noticed my nervousness because he told me to calm down. I nodded, and tried to calm down. But it didn't work. My heart was still racing as fast as ever.

After a few minutes of waiting, I heard someone calling for Kaito. I looked up, and saw Miku smiling. Behind her was a girl in a dress. Wait, is that Rin? I squinted to see if I could get a better look. Oh my god! It is her! How did Miku ever get her into a dress? She looks really beautiful though.

I watched as Miku and Rin got closer. I quickly walked over, and hid behind Kaito so Rin couldn't see me. "Hi!" I heard Miku say, as I hid behind Kaito's back. "Is my date here yet?" Rin asked. "Sure is," I heard Kaito laugh. A hand grabbed my collar, and pulled me around in front of Rin.

Rin's face turned white. "Oh no!" She screamed waving her hands. "No way am I going on a date with ponytail!" Well that hurt. Kaito nudged me with his hand. Oh yeah, I'm supposed to pretend that I don't want to be here. "I thought you said my date was cute!" I yelled at Kaito. He started to smile. "She is."

"That's it I'm leaving!" Rin said, turning around. "Not so fast," Miku grabbed her arm. "You promised you'd stay no matter what. And so did Len." Rin looked at Miku, then turned to me. "B-but…" she stuttered, trying to think of a way to get out of her promise.

"You can't leave either," Kaito pointed at me. "Whatever," I mumbled, looking back at Rin. She was arguing with Miku. "You promised and that's that!" Miku said sternly. She grabbed Rin's hand and walked over to me and Kaito. "Now shall we eat?" she asked sweetly.

The four of us sat down in a small booth. Miku sat next to Kaito, and I sat next to Rin. Rin had to sit on the inside of the booth, so we could make sure she wouldn't run away. "So what are you having?" I asked Rin, picking up my menu. She didn't answer. "I don't like this either," I lied. "But we should just make the best of it." She looked up at me, and her glare softened a bit. "I guess you're right," she said softly.

"I'm sorry you got forced into this," I told her. "Yeah I feel kinda sorry for you too," Rin said. "The two of us don't really get along."

"Ain't that the truth," I laughed. Rin started to smile a little. Hey, maybe she doesn't hate me as much as I thought.

"May I take your orders?" I heard someone ask. I looked up to see a girl in an orange outfit wearing… cat ears? I didn't know this was one of those weird cosplay restaurants. I looked at the other servers, and noticed none of them had cat ears. I guess this girl was just weird. "I'm SeeU, what can I get for you today?" the waitress asked nicely.

"Ice cream," Kaito said quickly. "One ice cream," SeeU said, writing the order on a pad of paper. "Noodles with leeks," Miku said. "Regular noodles for me," Rin added. "What are you having, Len?" she asked me. "U-uh…" I stuttered since I was so amazed that Rin talked to me of her own free will, and didn't say something mean. "Noodles for me also," I said.

"Your meals will be ready soon," SeeU smiled, as she collected our menus. "We're going to the bathroom!" Miku exclaimed, as soon as SeeU left. She grabbed Kaito's hand and pulled him away. Miku likes to drag people places, doesn't she? "Wait!" Rin stood up. But they had already walked away. Now it was just the two of us.

"Um…so Rin," I said awkwardly. "Uh… why do you hate me so much?" Rin answered almost immediately. "You're disrespectful, dumb, a player, inconsiderate, self-absorbed, and overall a jerk."

"Well you aren't exactly the nicest person I know either," I snapped back, upset that she thought those things about me. "How many friends do you have by the way? One?"

"I don't need friends," Rin retorted back. "Oh yeah, cuz' video games will keep you company forever," I taunted. "Just face it, you'll die alone." That'll teach her. Doesn't matter how much I like her. Someone needed to put her in her place.

I looked back at Rin, and her face was red. She was looking down at her toes. I saw small drops of water form at the side of her eyes. "You're r-right," she stammered. "I probably will die alone." She stood up and tried to leave the booth. "No wait!" I stood up to stop her. "I'm sorry that was mean," I apologized.

"No, it's fine since it's probably true," Rin weakly said. She must have a low self-confidence. "No it's not," I told her. I grabbed her hands, and looked at her. "Rin, you're actually really pretty and nice and.."

"Shut up! You just feel guilty that you made a girl cry," snapped Rin. "No, Rin the truth is…" I bit my lip. Should I tell her? "The truth is that I…"

"What did we miss?" Kaito asked, sliding back into the booth with Miku at his side. "Len, what the heck did you do to Rin?" Miku exclaimed as soon as she saw Rin's tears. "I didn't do anything!" I said defensively. "It's fine," Rin told Miku softly. She back in her seat, and didn't say a word.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, our food finely came. Our conversation started to pick up a little. Miku and Kaito discussed what would taste better, leek-flavored ice cream or leeks with ice cream. I would jump in every so often with my opinion, but Rin stayed silent.

The four of us finished dinner, and we had Kaito pay the bill. We walked outside the restaurant, and talked about what to do next. "Let's get ice cream!" Kaito suggested. "Kaito, you just got ice cream," Miku reminded him. Miku then turned to Rin. "What do you want to do Rin?"

Rin shrugged and didn't say anything. "How about we see a movie?" I suggested. "That'd be fun." Everyone agreed, well except for Rin because she didn't say anything. The four of us walked to the nearest movie theater, which was about a 15 minute walk away.

As we walked it started to get cold. I noticed that Rin was shivering. She would be considering all she was wearing was a dress and short sweater thing. I unzipped my jacket and took if off. I put in on Rin's shoulders, hoping that would make her a little warmer.

Rin looked at me, as I set the jacket on her. "I'm sorry for earlier," I whispered. For a moment, I thought I saw her smile. But then it quickly disappeared. Her face turned distant and she looked away from me.

We got to the movie theater and looked at the movie selections. "There's one about some kind of circus," I said, pointing to a poster with a picture of a circus tent and a blue-haired girl with animal legs. "That kinda looks like you Miku," Kaito laughed. "Let's not watch that one," Miku said, giving Kaito an angry glare. "Look at that one!" Miku cried forgetting about Kaito. "It's called I Like You, I Love You. That looks fun."

"It looks like a girl movie," I told her. "What about this comedy?" Kaito suggested, pointing to another poster. The title was SPICE! "Rin, what do you think?" Miku asked. The three of us turned to see Rin standing in front of another movie poster. The movie was called The Prisoner and His Paper Planes. There was a picture of a fence, and a girl and boy standing on both sides of it. "You wanna see that one?" I asked, hoping Rin might actually speak. I was surprised at how silent she has been. I didn't think a tiny insult would upset her that much.

Rin nodded her head to answer my question. The four of us headed to the ticket booth. "4 for The Prisoner and His Paper Planes," Miku told the man, handing him the money. The man handed us our tickets and a box of tissues. "What are these for?" Miku asked, confused. "Trust me," the man told us. "You're gonna need them."

The movie was about 90 minutes long, and it was the most depressing 90 minutes ever. I understand why the ticket man gave us those tissues. When the movie was over, we left the theater. Both Kaito and Miku were sobbing holding the box of tissues between them. "That was the saddest thing ever," Miku cried, blowing her nose. "And it was based on a true story."

"I knew we should've watched the comedy," Kaito said, using a tissue to wipe his face of tears. Those two are overreacting. It was a sad movie, but it wasn't _that_ sad. "Rin what did you think of the movie?" I turned to Rin. I was hoping that after the movie, she would talk some more.

"They each died alone," she said softly. I was unsure on how to respond to that. What I said must have really hurt her feelings. "Len, why don't you walk Rin home?" Kaito suggested, after he managed to stop crying. "Um…sure, I guess," I told him. "But doesn't Miku also live on Rin's street?"

"Miku and I are gonna get some ice cream, and it looks like Rin's had a long day. We thought she might like to go home."

"Do you wanna go?" I asked Rin. She nodded her head. "Well, then see you guys Monday," I waved. Miku and Kaito waved back, then headed towards the ice cream parlor. "Let's go," I told Rin, extending my hand so she could take it. Rin looked at it, but did nothing. Sighing I put my hand back at my side, and the two of us walked back to Rin's.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Len and I walked back to my house in silence. I couldn't think of anything to say to him. I was just too depressed. What Len said at the restaurant really got to me. For some reason, him saying that made me feel terrible. And on top of that what he said it true.

Nobody likes me, except for Miku and maybe Kaito. The people at school haven't liked me since Kindergarten, before I even played video games. I try to believe that people don't like me because I'm such a gamer, but I know that's wrong.

But why do people hate? Why do they make fun of me? It's not because I'm pretty or smart, because I am neither of those things. I'm not athletic or popular either. They have no reason to hate me, but they all do. Maybe that's why I play video games so much. To give them a reason to hate me or think I'm weird. I don't want them to hate me just because I'm me, but I think that's what they do. That's why I mean to them back. If I make myself to vulnerable, who knows how far they'll go.

That's why I'm so glad to have Miku as my friend. I was always hesitant to make friends because I thought they would make fun of me. But Miku was different. She liked me no matter what I did or who I was. Same with Kaito. He didn't seem to mind me at all. However I know they won't be there forever. Friends always drift and soon I will be all alone again. But the people who make fun of and hate me will always be there.

"This is my house," I said softly to Len. "Good night," I told him, before walking inside. I unlocked the door and was about to walk inside. "Wait!" Len yelled. I turned towards him. "I..er… had fun tonight, even if we didn't get along the entire time," he smiled at me. For some reason, I wanted to smile back at him, but I didn't. He probably make fun of me for that too. I just nodded my head, and walked inside.

Rinto was already asleep and Dad was working really late tonight. Mom was sitting on the couch watching TV. "Rin, how was your date?" she asked sweetly. "Great!" I said with fake enthusiasm. I couldn't let Mom know how bad I felt. She would try to get involved and that would make things worse. "I'm glad," Mom said, as she turned back to the TV.

I walked up to my room, and took off the dress. I could just return it to Miku on Monday. I put on my pajamas, and sat down on my bedroom floor. My guitar was lying there, along with various sheets of music. There was one blank piece though that seemed to be staring at me. Suddenly I got an idea for a song. I grabbed a pencil and began to write.

Writing music and singing also made me feel better. It always helped me get over all my problems. I looked down at the once blank piece of paper, and began to sing.

_One time, at one place_

_in this world_

_we communicate through paper airplanes_

_Every day, when dad goes to work_

_I escape from the hospital_

_I'll always stay with you_

_Every time I read your letters_

_my heart feels warm_

_How can we disguise our love?_

_Even so.._

_Dad says he's afraid of that boy._

_Don't you think you shouldn't do this?_

_I didn't understand anything_

_All I need is to stay by your side._

_What is so wrong about that?_

_The light from outside enters this building_

_and shows a shining future, although its painful and false_

_I'm desperate to go to you_

_but I'm too far away_

_When I realize that, I can no longer walk, I'm lost_

_Once again, I can't see anything from here_

_Death is approaching, and you_

_worry me. What will you do once this happens?_

_I run_

_But to say goodbye, what heavier feeling is there?_

_I send to the other side an unfortunate paper airplane._

_I'm not going to show anymore tears_

_(Boy)_

_Wait a moment! You are my partner!_

_You're not going to come back?_

_I've carefully kept all your letters._

_I'll wait till you return again. Okay?_

_(Girl)_

_Ever since then,_

_My body no longer moves._

_Soon, this will finish me_

_The fence that divided us._

_I need you to continue on._

_Always, at the other side._

_How are you going to show your smile now?_

_It hurts, it hurts, it hurts!_

_There is no longer any light to illuminate that flower._

_We can't change destiny._

_I only want your letters._

_My light is dimming._

_Even though I am week, I've kept every single one._

_I have to quickly go to that place._

_Please, if I die,_

_I want you to survive._

_Since that day, we've always been together._

_I'll never forget your smiling face_

_The deep darkness engulfs us both._

_The deep darkness takes away our happiness._

_Till tomorrow..._

_at that place..._

I'm surprised I wrote that so quickly. It was based of the movie we saw today. It was so sad, and really left an impression on me. And for as sad as the song is, I feel so much better now. Right now, I don't care if people make fun of me, even stupid Len.

Len. Was he telling the truth when he said he enjoyed tonight? Maybe just felt bad for making me cry. I bet that's it. He wouldn't have fun with a girl like me, but I don't care. I don't need Len. All I need is my bestest friend Miku, and my video games. Screw Len and his stupid ponytail.

* * *

**How'd you like? I bet it didn't go the way you expected. I thought it would be good to show you guys why Rin is sometimes mean and hates beinh made fun of.**

**By the way the outfit Rin wore was the costume from Gemini. It's one of my favorite Rin and Len costumes, even though Len's pants are a little to tight. I think the dress looks beautiful on Rin though. So I decided she had to wear that for her date.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Finally I can update again. It feels like it's been forever. Sorry for making you all wait. I had my first week of high school (and I'm a Freshman, so that sucks even more) and I had a big cross-country meet today. I've just been so super busy. But today I found time to write this chapter, and so here it is. I apologize again for making you all wait so long. Thanks for being patient with me.**

**Before we get to the chapter, I want to reply to your wonderful reviews.**

**lizzie-rivers- I never understood why people hate on anime and vocaloid lovers so much. They're always like "Vocaloid, that's so lame." And I'm always like, "No, you're lame. You listen to crap music, and put on so much make-up you look like a freakin' clown. So you just shut up." Okay, I don't actually say that, but I wish I did. **

**Lynn 'Ne'-chan- Well, I don't hate you. You can count me as your friend! **

**Dragonage08- Thank you. I've never actually played those games, but I have seen the commercials for them.**

**Liliah- Even though Rin likes to make fun of Len's ponytail, I think it's pretty hot. That's why I'm currently looking for a boy in my high school that has blonde hair that he wears in a ponytail, and blue eyes. But I haven't found one yet. :(**

**SharksXVocals- I'm not sure why people think blondes are stupid. Maybe its because the first person to ever make a mistake was blonde. I don't know.**

**valkyrievampire888 - Love that meme. You should make one like that about Rin and Len. It'd be funny.**

**harmonise- What's up with Len and his tight pants. I'm always like Len why not wear regular pants. And that other outfit of his, his "Spice" outfit I think, yeah that's gotta go to. He wears that on Miku Flick/02 and I laugh everytime I see him wearing it.**

**Skafe- I think SeeU is pretty cool, but I don't listen to much of her music though. Her voice is good, but I just don't like Korean as much as Japanese. I heard that she might come out with an English voicebank though? I wonder if that's true. And if it is, Rin and Len need one too, so I can buy it and actually use it.**

**Demolition Panda- One of the movies was Dark Woods Circus. It would have been interesting to see their reaction the movie. I'm pretty sure Miku would have run out of the theater screaming. :)**

**JustBreathe12181- I'll try not to screw it up. If you think the story is starting to get screwy, tell me. **

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I lay down in my bed, super exhausted. I was about to fall asleep when my phone began to ring. "Shut up!" I yelled at it. I tried to put the pillow over my ears to block noise. The phone stopped ringing for a moment. But then it started again. I angrily grabbed the phone and looked at it. Miku was trying to call me. "Hello?" I said in an irritated tone.

"Rin, it's me, Miku," a quiet voice on the other end said. "Yeah, I kinda figured that," I replied sarcastically. "Cellphones have Caller ID ya know."

"I wanted to call and check on you…" Miku said. "But I see your back to normal. What happened tonight anyway?"

"…" I said nothing. Could I tell Miku? "It's just that…er…" I mumbled. "Well, I don't enjoy being made fun of too much, and Len's comment just pushed me over the edge."

"That idiot can do anything right!" Miku screamed into the phone. "I set up the perfect opportunity for him and that jerk blew it!"

"What opportunity?" I asked. What had Miku planned for tonight? "Umm…" Miku said blankly. "What Mikuo? Dinner's ready?"

"Miku."

"Yeah, I'll be right down. Sorry, Rin I…err… have to go. Mikuo made dinner!"

"Miku, you already ate remember?"

"I felt like having a second dinner!" Miku hung up on me. She's hiding something from me, I just know it. Maybe I'll figure it out *yawn* in the morning…

*Time Skip to Monday at School*

"You sure you're okay?" Miku asked. "Yeah, I'm fine," I reassured her. "I'm totally over. Besides what reason do I have to stress over anything Len said?" Miku bit her lip and frowned. "Len's not that bad you know," she told me. "If Len's your definition of good, I'd hate to see what bad is," I joked. "I'm serious!" Miku replied sternly. "He just has a hard time expressing himself."

"He does a pretty good job of expressing his idiocy," I laughed. Miku and I walked into Mr. Kiyoteru's class room. Most of the class was already in their seats when we arrived. "Everyone sit down!" Mr. Kiyoteru announced. "I have to take attendance before you all go out to work on your booths. Apparently if I don't the school will fire me," he said grimly.

After a quick attendance check, Mr. Kiyoteru set us free to work on our booths. Kaito and Len walked over to join Miku and me. "How ya feelin' Rin?" Kaito asked as he walked over. Why does everyone have to keep asking me that? "I'm fine, Kaito," I insisted. "Well, someone here has an apology for you," Kaito said, pushing Len towards me.

"Yes?" I asked, looking up at Len's face. Wow, his eyes are really blue and sparkly. He's more of a shota than I thought. "Rin, I'm really really sorry about last night," Len apologized. Len is actually apologizing? To me?

"Apology not accepted," I told him firmly. "What? Why not?" Len asked with a sad expression on his face. "I will only accept your apology if you get down on your knees," I motioned for him to get on his knees. Len quickly got on his knees and looked back at me. He must really want my forgiveness.

"Now, put your hands on the ground, and move them in a bowing motion," I commanded. Len started to do just that. He must be the dumbest idiot ever, or must really feel bad about last night. "Now say, 'Please accept my apology, my queen.'"

"Please accept…wait!" Len got back on his feet. "I'm sorry, but I'm not that sorry!" he yelled. I began to giggle. "Is it possible for one person to be so stupid?" I asked, holding back my laughs. Len frowned at me, and turned to Kaito for support. "It looks like Rin's back to normal," Kaito laughed. "Now let's get to work on this booth!"

The four of us walked outside where our half-finished booth was sitting underneath a small pavilion. Kaito and I dragged it out from underneath and into the sun. "Looks like we still have the top half to finish, and we need to put another coat of paint on the bottom," Kaito explained to us. Miku went to grab a paint bucket but noticed there weren't any. "Kaito, there's no more paint out here!" Miku yelled.

"There might be more in the school," Kaito said. "Rin, can you go find some?"

"Sure," I shrugged. I walked towards the back door entrance of the school. "You 3 better not gossip about me when I'm gone," I told them, before walking inside.

* * *

**Len's POV**

"You dumbass!" Miku smacked my head, as soon as Rin walked inside. "You ruined a perfectly good opportunity with Rin! And trust me, a chance like that will not come again!"

"Miku, please stop hitting me!" I whined, as Miku hit me once more. "Miku, please stop hitting Len," Kaito said, grabbing Miku's hand. "Fine," she grumbled.

"Anyway," Kaito started. "We need another plan to get Rin and Len together. And someone is gonna have to keep Len under constant supervision." Kaito looked at me. "I said I was sorry," I protested.

"Whatever," Miku sighed. "Good thing I might have another idea."

"What?" Kaito and I asked in unison. "Rin really likes Crypton. I mean she spent all of Sunday playing it," Miku explained. Too bad I couldn't play Crypton on Sunday. I had a lot of homework to catch up on. "What if I could get Len to play Crypton with Rin? I mean if he can be a serious gamer, Rin's all his," Miku finished.

"No way!" I screamed. "There's no way!"

"I thought you loved Rin though," Kaito reminded me. "Not that much," I muttered. Miku slapped me again. "This is the last chance you get! Take it or leave it!"

"What do I have to do?"

"I was thinking during the festival you and Rin could 'test' our booth. Make sure the game is functioning properly and all that crap. Then you show her how amazing of a gamer you are. That'll impress and win her heart for sure!" Miku smiled.

Is Rin worth it? Is she worth giving up all the status and popularity I've worked for in the last couple years? I mean, I would change my rep from being a super cool, hot popular guy to some loser (but still hot) gamer. Do I love Rin that much?

"Fine, I'll do it," I told Miku. "Awesome!" she squealed. "After school, you and Kaito come over to my place and the two of us will teach you how to be a gamer." Little do those two know how great a gamer I actually am.

"Do you know how to even play videogames?" I asked. "Of course!" Miku said, sounding kind of offended. "I happen to be at a very high level in Crypton. **LeekFreak**'s the username, and killing monsters is my game!"

"You're almost nerdier than Rin," I told her. "What about me?" a voice from behind us asked. I swerved to see Rin, holding multiple buckets of paint. "Will this be enough Kaito?" she asked, setting down the buckets. "That's plently," Kaito said. He pulled out a paint brush and a hammer.

I reached to grab the hammer, but Rin slapped my hand away. She glared at me and grabbed the hammer. I guess, I have to paint again. I picked up the paintbrush, and stuck it in a bucket of paint.

*Time Skip to the End of the Day*

Kaito and I rang the doorbell at Miku's house. A boy with teal hair answered the door. He smiled at Kaito, then frowned at me. "You're not my sister's boyfriend are you?" he pointed at me. "No, it's this guy," I pointed at Kaito. The teal boy turned to Kaito and smiled again. "Well, that's a relief," he said. What's that supposed to mean?

The teal-haired boy introduced himself as Mikuo, Miku's older and overprotective brother. He let us inside, and we waited in the kitchen for Miku to come downstairs. While we waited, Kaito and Mikuo talked about the benefits of leek-flavored ice cream.

After a few minutes of waiting, Miku finally came downstairs. "What took you so long?" I asked, annoyed. "I had to get ready," Miku explained, entering the kitchen. Ready for what, I wonder. It's not like she's going on a fancy date, or anything.

Miku led Kaito and me into her living room. There was a TV the size of a car mounted on the wall. "Whoa!" Kaito stared at it in awe. Miku snapped her fingers in front of Kaito's face, and he quickly returned to our world. "Here's how training is gonna work," she said. "I'm gonna pop Crypton into my laptop," she gestured to a very fancy laptop sitting on a teal-colored couch. "Then I'll broadcast the feed onto my TV. That way you can see everything on a larger scale. It'll be easier to teach you that way." Miku put the Crypton CD into the computer, and turned on her speakers. The TV turned on and showed the loading screen that was currently on the computer.

"Watch this," Miku commanded. I turned to her and noticed that she was holding a Crypton control in her hand. "Crypton is unique by the fact that it uses a controller, even though it's a computer game." Miku inserted the cord of the controller into the computer. "Now I'll show you how to play."

Miku entered the homepage and quickly loaded her avatar. Its name was **LeekFreak**. Come to think of it, I think I've played with Miku on Crypton. That one time with **OrangeTsundere**. I remember that those two seemed to be pretty good friends. Maybe I should ask her if she's knows who **OrangeTsundere **is. But that might give me away.

"Are you paying attention?" Miku asked. "What?" I looked at her. She sighed, and placed a controller in my hands. "Let's start with the basics," Miku instructed. "Up makes the avatar go up, down makes it go down, and so on and so on."

"I'm not that bad with videogames," I told Miku. Miku told me to practice moving the avatar. She said it was a necessary skill to have before I could become a true gamer. What does she think I am? 5? I moved Miku's avatar around the screen. "Good," Miku complimented me. "Now let's try something else."

I was about to hand the controller back to Miku, when an alert flashed on screen.

- A** Fire-Tailed Demon **Appears** - **

"Len, quickly give me the controller," Miku said in a serious tone. "Why?" I asked sarcastically. I gripped the controller a bit tighter in my hands. "Len, give it here, or you'll kill my avatar," Miku yelled. "Don't worry," I assured her. "I got this."

The demon lunged towards Miku's avatar, but I easily dodged it. "Miku what's your weapon?" I asked. "Magic staff?" Miku sounded confused. Magic Staff, one of the most difficult weapons to control. "Do you have a sword?" I asked. Miku looked really confused now. "Len, how do you know all this?"

"Do you have a sword?"

"Check my backpack." I quickly opened Miku's backpack, and found a sword. It was only **Level 10** and didn't have special abilities, but it'll have to do. The demon tried to attack me again. Its claws almost nearly sliced Miku's avatar. "LEN!" Miku screamed, with her hands on her head.

With my wimpy sword in hand, I raced towards the demon. I swung the sword towards its most vulnerable spot, its stomach. The sword cut the bottom of the demon's stomach. It wailed in pain, but wasn't dead yet. The cut hadn't been deep enough.

The demon started to growl, even angrier than before. That's good. An angry creature is more likely to make deadly mistakes. It ran towards me, waving its flaming tail in the air. The creature whipped the tail around its body and in front of Miku's avatar's face. "Whoa," I yelled, as I cut off the demon's tail, right before it hit me. "That was close," I sighed. "Now it's time to finish him." I quickly pressed the controller's buttons, creating a special move that very few people knew how to do. It was a move that was very effective, and could be used by any user, no matter what level.

- **LeekFreak** activates **Speed Burst** -

The avatar suddenly disappeared. I pressed a few more buttons and pressed the control pad. The avatar appeared behind the demon. I smiled as I slid underneath the demon, slicing its stomach completely. The demon wailed in pain, then disappeared. A pile of coins appeared, and I gladly picked them up.

"Len, that was amazing!" Miku said amazed. "Have you played Crypton before?"

"No," I replied quickly. "You're a liar. No one can be that good on their first try," Miku said. "C'mon, tell me the truth."

"I haven't played before," I grumbled. You're probably wondering what reason do I still have to lie. I mean, I have to become a gamer nerd for Rin anyways, right? But I know if Miku or Kaito found out I was a gamer before, they'd never let me hear the end of it. That's why I still have to keep it a secret.

"Don't tell us the truth then," Miku frowned. "But with skills like that there's no way Rin can turn you down."

* * *

**Was it good enough for you guys? Please Review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Guess what! I just finished 12th out of over 150 girls in the Crystal Lake Cross-Country Invite. And I got my best time ever! To celebrate, I thought I'd write this chapter, and finally update this chapter. It's about time isn't it. ;)**

**Time to reply to some reviews.**

**Black Butterfly of the Night- This is going to be my longest story. Yay! And I'm still confused on the concept of a utaite, so I don't really have a favorite one.**

**valkyrievampire888- Good luck in the 8th grade. For me, the 8th grade was awesome. So make sure to enjoy it, because after this, it's high school.**

**RPR- Is .hack an anime? If it is, I wanna know what it's about, because I'm running out of animes to watch. I just finished Ouran High School Host LCub. Btw, I'm pretty pissed. I wanted Haruhi to end up with Hikaru. **

**CatPhones- Most of the guys at my school are losers. And none of them look like Len. :(**

* * *

**Len's POV**

I spent the rest of the week (excluding Friday) working on my gaming skills at Miku's house afterschool. I mean, by skills are already pretty badass, but a little practice never hurt anyone. But Rin's starting to get suspicious. For example today when we were working outside on our booth.

"Len, why do you and Kaito keep walking home with Miku?" Rin asked me completely out of the blue. "Are you jealous?" I smirked back at her. "N-no!" she yelled, defensively. "I just happen to be upset that my best friend is spending all her time messing around with a stupid boy like you!" Rin huffed. She grabbed a paint brush and turned away from me, starting to paint the booth.

Someone please remind me why I have a crush on her again. Anyway, today is Thursday, the day before the school festival. Miku invited me over to her house again for one final practice round. Kaito stayed home because he said he had too much homework.

"Let's practice sparring," Miku said, handing me a controller. "But don't you need 2 players to do that?" I reminded her. "Oh yeah," Miku thought to herself. "Well that sucks. If you don't know how to spar Rin won't go out with you for sure."

"I think I have a solution," I told her. I quickly logged into my avatar **Shotaboy**. He popped up on screen, right besides Miku's. "Len, I thought you said you hadn't played this game before?" Miku asked suspiciously. "Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"It's my brother's avatar. He gave me the username and password…er… yesterday," I lied. "You have a brother?" Miku sounded confused. "I could swear you were an only child."

"Nope," I said quickly. "Now can we start practice."

Miku and I practiced sparring for at least half an hour. And as I expected, I beat her every time. "You are a natural gamer!" Miku complemented me. "But you need some help in the romance department. Just because you can play videogames doesn't mean you'll automatically win over Rin's heart."

"And I'm sure you're quite the romantic," I chided sarcastically. "I am a girl after all," Miku smiled. "Now listen up! Rin's a girl, so she's a sucker for romance, no matter how tomboy-ish she may seem. And I have the perfect plan."

Miku explained to me how tomorrow night was going to work. Rin and I would help run the booth during the day, and I would impress her with my awesome videogame skills. Then when it gets dark, the school is going to be shooting off fireworks (don't ask me how they found a way to afford that). Miku is going to ask me and Rin to sit with her and Kaito to watch them. Right before the beginning off the fireworks, Miku and Kaito will disappear to watch the fireworks someplace else. That's when Miku's says I'm supposed to ask Rin to be my girlfriend.

"It's foolproof even for you!" Miku smiled, as she finished explaining her plan. "It better work. I don't want to end up with a crying Rin again," I reminded her. "It'll all work out just find," Miku reassured me.

"You better hope so."

*Time skip to later that night*

-** Shotaboy **signing on-

I signed onto Crypton, hoping that **OrangeTsundere** was logged on. I wanted to show him some of my new moves. Lucky for me, he was.

"Haven't seen you for a while," **OrangeTsundere **said, as my avatar appeared onscreen. "I've been a bit busy," I told him. "With that girlfriend of yours?" **OrangeTsundere** asked intrigued.

I sighed. "She's not my girlfriend yet. I've spent most of these week with one of her best friends practicing to make her fall in love with me. There's even a whole plan for me to ask her to be my girlfriend tomorrow!"

"You really have everything planned out, don't ya?" **OrangeTsundere** sounded impressed. "But you know, the best way to make her fall in love with you is to just be yourself. And it's obvious that plans don't normally go the way you intended. Remember how you tried to show her your 'good points?'"

I recounted dropping a hammer on my foot, and having Rin laugh in my face. "That wasn't one of my brightest moments," I confessed. **OrangeTsundere** started to laugh. I noticed that it seemed higher pitched than normal, it was much more… feminine.

"It's weird though," **OrangeTsundere** started to talk again. "I remember there being a boy I knew dropping a hammer on his foot. He really isn't the smartest out of all the people I know. And he puts his hair in this cu…I mean weird ponytail. Sometimes I think he wants to be called a shota, but the girls are all over him."

I felt my face pale. A boy who wears his hair in a ponytail, adored by all the ladies, and isn't good with tools. That sounds too much like me. It could just be a coincidence though, right?

"Hey, what was this guy's name," I asked cautiously. **OrangeTsundere** was silent for a moment, but quickly answered.

"Len."

What the hell? How is that possible? Does **OrangeTsundere** go to my school? It's obvious now that the boy he's describing is me. But how does he know about the hammer incident. The only ones who were there was me, Miku, Kaito, and Rin. And **OrangeTsundere **isn't Miku because she's **LeekFreak**. I'm also 100% positive Kaito doesn't play Crypton. That just leaves…Rin.

How did I not see it before!? **OrangeTsundere**? The words fit Rin to a tee. That's why **OrangeTsundere**'s laugh always sounded girly. He actually was a girl. And I have been getting advice on how to get Rin to fall in love with me from Rin herself.

"**Shotaboy**? Where'd ya go?" **OrangeTsundere**, I mean Rin said. She must have noticed my silence. "I have to go!" I said quickly. I signed off of Crypton as fast as I could. This was just my luck.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

*Time skip to Friday*

School was cancelled due to the festival, so there was no point in waking up early. I planned to sleep in until the afternoon. Of course nothing goes as I planned though.

RING! RING! My phone was ringing, and I was pretty sure who was calling. "Miku, why are you calling me so early in the morning?" I moaned into my phone.

"First of all it's 10 o' clock, and second of all the festival starts in an hour! Get your lazy bum out of bed and help the rest of us set up the booth!" Miku explained, quite loudly.

"But Miku I'm sleeping…" I trailed off, feeling my eyes get droopy. "Rin…NOW!" Miku yelled. That woke me up. "Be there in a few," I said quickly, before ending the call. Man, miku could be scary when she really wanted to. I stood up and searched my closet for a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

Once I picked something that actually matched (at least in my mind), I grabbed an orange from the kitchen and headed to school. Taking my own sweet time, I strolled along the sidewalk nibbling on my orange. My phone started to ring again after a few minutes of walking, but I decided to just ignore it.

After about a 30 minute leisurely stroll, I finally arrived at school. Most of the booth were already set up, and I could smell lots of food being cooked. Hmm, maybe this festival wouldn't be too bad. "Rin, where have you been?" I heard someone yell. I turned to see Miku fuming, and headed in my direction. Oh crap.

"H-hey Miku," I smiled and waved. "I was just…"

"I don't even want to hear it. Just come help us finishing setting up the booth!" Miku explained, as she grabbed my arm. She dragged me all the way to the booth, where a very amused Kaito and Len were waiting. "And so the sleeping princess awakes," Kaito joked, as Miku let me go. "Shut up!" I snapped.

"Stop bickering and help!" Miku handed me a Crypton controller. "Set up the game," she commanded. Quietly, I plugged in a few controllers and set up the gaming system. I turned on the laptop we were using to control the game and positioned in an area that the players could easily see. "How's that?" I asked Miku, when I was finished with my work. Miku nodded in approval.

"Guys, it's 11:00. People should start coming in," Kaito reminded us. And he was right. Students, teachers, and other community members surrounded the school grounds. "Rin and Len you two have the first shift!" Miku said. Before I could protest, Miku grabbed Kaito's arm and the two of them quickly ran away.

"I guess we're in charge," I said to Len, who was standing silently behind me. "Yeah," he said softly. Why is he so quiet all of a sudden? "Cat got your tongue?" I asked. "It's nothing," Len mumbled, then said nothing else. The two of us stood there in awkward silence for a while.

"Well, let's not sit here and be boring!" I exclaimed all of a sudden. "There's a perfectly good videogame waiting right here to be played." I grabbed a Crypton controller and handed it to Len. "You do know how to play, don't you?" I asked. Len nodded and took the controller.

I grabbed my own controller, and looked around the school grounds. It was flooded with people, but our booth was near the back. That meant we had at least 20 minutes before anyone came near us. I logged into my avatar, and a message popped onscreen.

- **OrangeTsundere** signing on-

"Do you have an account?" I asked Len, who was just staring at the controller in his hand. He nodded silently again, and logged into his account. That surprised me. I didn't think someone as popular as Len would play videogames.

- **Shotaboy** signing on-

What the heck? I rubbed my eyes, and looked at the screen again. But the message had already disappeared. I guess I was just seeing things. Besides how could Len be **Shotaboy** anyways? **Shotaboy **is too awesome of a dude to be Len.

Len's avatar loaded onscreen, and it did look very similar to **Shotaboy**'s. It's probably just a coincidence though. "You ready to go?" I asked Len. He smiled for the first time that day. "I'm ready," he said, his voice filled with confidence.

I took out my sword, and prepared to fight. Len's avatar did the same. At that moment, another message flashed on screen.

- a **Ghost **appears-

A **ghost**? That's one of the rarest enemies in Crypton. They hardly ever appear and are almost unbeatable! Since it's a ghost, weapons are ineffective, and so are most magical spells. I turned to Len with a look of panic. However his face was calm and collected.

I watched as onscreen Len's avatar raced towards the **ghost** with a sword in hand. "What are you doing?" I half-asked half-yelled. "Swords are useless against a **ghost**!" Len looked at me, and smiled. He turned back to the game screen, his avatar still charging the **ghost**. I watched as Len's avatar waved his sword at the **ghost**, and as I expected it went right through.

"Rin, swing your sword at the **ghost**," Len commanded. Confused, I made my avatar run towards the **ghost**. I hope I don't regret this. As I swung my sword at the **ghost**, Len did the same. Our swords hit the **ghost**'s transparent flesh at the same moment. And it disappeared into nothingness.

"Len, that was AMAZING!" I cheered. "How did you learn to do that?" Len just shrugged. "A lot of practice." I looked at Len with a newfound respect. This shota actually has some serious gaming skills. But I guess he must not tell anyone, be the popular guy he is and all.

"You impressed?" Len laughed, after seeing the look on my face. "A little," I admitted. "You're pretty good." I could swear I could see Len's cheeks turn a bit red, but it must have been my imagination. "You're not too bad yourself," he complemented back.

Len and I spent the rest of the daytime playing Crypton. Except a bunch of girls surrounded our booth, begging for a chance to play a game of Crypton with Len. However, I politely told them to all beat it. Our booth was for serious gamers only. That didn't keep them away though. I could feel all there piercing stares at me, as Len and I played together.

Some other guys came over too, but they just came to make fun of me. "Look at that loser," they laughed. "What kind of girl plays videogames?" But they shut right up when Len glared at them. "Sorry Len!" the boys quickly apologized, before running off. How unfair is it that Len could play videogames without anyone giving a second thought, but everyone hates me for it. It did make me happy though when Len defended me. My cheeks redend a bit. I wonder why that is.

Miku and Kaito didn't come back until close to dark, but I didn't mind. Len and I had more fun playing Crypton, than we would have had walking around the festival. "Did you two have fun?" Miku asked, when she and Kaito returned. "The most fun I've ever had," Len smiled at me. My face began to heat up, and it wasn't even that hot. "Do you two wanna join us to watch the fireworks?" Kaito asked.

"Do you want to?" Len asked me. He gave me a smile that made my chest feel funny. "Sure," I smiled back.

* * *

**Like what you read? I have an ending in mind, but it's kind of cheesy. I don't think it's a good enough ending, but I'm having a hard time thinking of anything else. **

**Please Review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Woah! 2 updates in 2 days and a new story? I'm on a roll this weekend. Before we get to the chapter, I would like to thank anyone who read this story, reviewed it, liked it, favorited it, and all that good stuff. You guys are truly the greatest and I hope you all will continue to support me in the next story I'm writing called Goal! (which is of course Rin x Len!).**

**Reviews- **

**lizzie-rivers- I tried to make the transition of Rin liking Len a bit more subtle than normal, but I didn't do it as well as I would have liked. Thanks for that feedback. I'll try not to repeat the same mistake in my other stories.**

**valkyrievampire888- Thank you. And make the most of your 8th grade year. Make it fantastic. ;)**

**RPR- It sounds like an interesting anime. I might have to watch it, but I might try to finish Black Butler first. I just love Sebastian's voice. It's the same as Kyoya from Ouran High School Host Club I think. And the voice actor ain't to bad lookin' either.**

**Demolition Panda- I wanted Kyoya for myself. And Tamaki was always a little to energetic for Haruhi in my opinion. He also always said he was haruhi's "daddy" and that creeped me out a little bit.  
**

**Guest- I updated really fast this time! **

* * *

**Miku's POV**

"Great, I found the perfect spot to watch the fireworks!" I smiled, and pointed towards a small hill near the back of the school. "There won't be many people there, and it's easy to see the fireworks." I grabbed Kaito's hand, and the two of us walked towards the small hill. I turned around to make sure Rin and Len were following us.

To my surprise, they both were and they were talking…without fighting. What happened today? Len must have said something funny because Rin started to laugh. That made me smile. Rin didn't normally laugh or even smile that much around other people. But right now she seemed so comfortable around Len. Looks like my plan is working.

Kaito and I sat down next to each other on top of the hill, and Rin and Len sat down next to us. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked the time. 8:55, so that means the fireworks start in 5 minutes. "Kaito, will you please come with me to get a snack?" I asked sweetly. "I would be delighted," Kaito smiled back. Len looked up at us with a slightly worried face. "Just stick to the plan," I mouthed, as Kaito and I walked away towards the snack booths. I'm silently praying that Len doesn't mess up again.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Miku and Kaito left go to get snacks. I hope they get back soon. The fireworks are scheduled to start in like 5 minutes. Len and I sat next to each other in awkward silence. I tried to think of something to say. "Do you play Crypton a lot?" I asked. Len looked surprised at my random question. "Um…sometimes," he said quietly. "Well you're pretty good. But I was wondering…" I trailed off.

"What?" Len asked. "Well, there's this guy I hang with on Crypton named **Shotaboy**, and I could swear that when you logged onto Crypton that was your username. Is it?" I asked. "Maybe…" Len cracked a smile. So he was **Shotaboy**!

How awkward is that? I've been playing videogames with my archenemy and actually enjoying it. Normally I would have been really upset at this, but right now I wasn't. The idea that **Shotaboy** was Len comforting in a way.

"So if you're **Shotaboy**, that means you have your eye on a special girl here, don't ya?" I asked, smiling. I remember **Shotaboy** kept asking for romantic advice. I wonder who the girl might be, and why Len would need help to get her. He does have his finger wrapped around every girl, at school you know.

I also remember him talking about dropping the hammer on his foot while trying to impress that girl. And the only girls there were me and Miku . So that must mean, he likes… "Len Kagamine, you better not steal my best friend from her boyfriend or you're a dead man!" I yelled all of a sudden. It all makes sense now. Len likes Miku, but can't get her to go out with him because she's dating Kaito. That must be why he was spending so much time with her after school.

"Where in hell did you get that idea?" Len yelled back. "Don't try to lie to me. I can see through you like that." I snapped my fingers in his face. "Rin, I don't like Miku. I like…"

BOOM! The first firework went off in a giant mass of golden sparkles. "Shush, the fireworks are starting," I hissed. I looked around and noticed that Miku and Kaito still aren't back yet. If they aren't back in a few minutes, they'll miss the entire show.

I watched as the sky lit up in magnificent colors. Blue, green, red, yellow and any other color you could think off. Why haven't I come to the school festival before? The fireworks themselves were enough of a reason to come. I was so focused on the fireworks, I didn't even notice Len slip his arm onto my shoulder.

"Rin," he whispered into my ear. I didn't answer, still mesmerized by the glowing embers falling from the sky. "Rin," Len whispered again. "I like you."

That caught my attention. I turned my head to face a red-faced Len. Did he just say he likes me? As in like-like me? A sudden urge to laugh overtook me. I started to laugh, and couldn't stop. "You're joking right?" I asked, in between breaths. Tears began to form in my eyes from all my laughing.

Len eyes widened, and he looked like he was about to cry. "You are joking right?" I asked again, this time a bit more seriously. It couldn't be possible that Len actually liked me, could it? "I have to go," Len said quickly. He stood up and started to walk away.

"Wait!" I called back, but he continued to walk away. What do I say? Should I say that I like him back? Do I? I mean Len is cute and all. He's been a lot nicer to me lately, and he does like to play videogames (surprisingly). He seems to understand me, and today when he was around I felt… happy. Is that love or just friendship? And how do I know this whole thing isn't just some cruel joke?

I watched Len walk farther and farther away. He was almost out of my sight. I couldn't let him leave. "Len!" I screamed, standing up. I sprinted as fast as I could trying to dodge the people on the sidewalks. Where is he? I tried to find him as I ran. If I don't find him before the end of the night, he might leave me. Regardless if he loves me or not. And I don't know if I love him, but I do know that I want him to be my friend.

"Len!" I called again. There was still no response. Crap, I have to find him. My trip to America is tomorrow, so that means I won't even be able to apologize for another two weeks, if I can't find him tonight! I still couldn't find Len, and I was starting to get worried. Tears started to fall from my face.

"Rin, what's wrong?" I heard someone ask from behind me. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up to see Miku and Kaito. "It's Len," I sobbed. "He told me he liked me and I laughed in his face. And now I can't find him and I'm afraid… I'm afraid he won't be my friend anymore."

Miku gave me a look of concern. "You just want him as a friend?" she asked. "I-I don't know," I cried. "I just want to find him and tell him I'm sorry. I don't care if he's my boyfriend or best friend. I just don't want to lose him."

I recounted the time Len and I had spent together the past couple days. Before just seeing Len's face used to irritate me. He used to bully me at every chance he got. But it's different now. Seeing him makes me smile and feel happy. I felt that he understood me. He was even my greatest ally in Crypton.

"Rin, you're overreacting just a tad. Len won't stop being friends with you. He's not one to hold a grudge. Just go apologize and I'm sure things will work out," Kaito advised. He was right. Maybe I was overreacting a bit. Len wouldn't just abandon, would he? I wiped away my tears, and started my search for Len again. Miku and Kaito decided they would help me. Miku and Kaito would search the festival, while I would search the areas surrounding the school.

"Len!" I cried, as I started to stray away from school grounds. There was a park next to the school. Maybe he was in there. "Len!" I yelled, as I entered the park. I observed a fast-moving river and a small forest of trees. There was also a playground, but no Len. Maybe he was hiding closer towards the river, or maybe in the forest. This park is the only place Len could be. I already searched the entire festival. And he couldn't have made it home that fast.

I wandered closer towards the river, looking around for Len. I couldn't see much of anything though. The sun had already completely set, and the lights from the festival were very faint. I turned to explore the forest when there was a loud BOOM! A gigantic firework was set off, and it illuminated the sky for a brief moment. I screamed in surprise, and jumped into the air. When I landed, my foot hit a slippery rock. I felt myself fall backwards and into the rushing river.

Water filled my lungs and I struggled to breath. The river was moving too fast for me to be able to swim through. How is it even possible for a river like this have a current this fast!? "Help!" I cried, as my head bobbed back underwater. The current moved me down the river, and I felt myself getting weaker. I was struggling to keep my head above water. "Help!" I cried one last time, before I felt all my energy leave me.

My body began to go under, when I felt something grab around my arm. It pulled me onto the ground, and I laid there gasping for air. A dark figure looked over me, but I couldn't tell who it was. The figure began to speak. "Need some help **OrangeTsundere**?"

* * *

**Len's POV**

"Len?" Rin said weakly. She coughed and took another gasp of air. I leaned down close to her. "Are you okay?" I asked, concerned. "I'll be fine," she nodded softly. "You know," I smiled. "It seems like this isn't the first time I've saved you before, is it?"

"I guess I owe** Shotaboy** my life in more ways than one," Rin laughed quietly. Using her hands to support her, she sat herself up beside me. Water dripped from her hair, and her hands felt cold. "Len, I'm really sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have laughed at you."

"No I'm sorry," I told her. "I overreacted, and got you into this mess." Rin looked at me, and I saw her body trembling from the cold. "Rin, you need to get inside," I said, helping her stand up. Rin tried to stand, but her legs couldn't her hold up. She fell back towards the ground.

"That river really shook you up," I observed. "Guess I'll have to carry you." I picked up Rin bridal style, and held her tight in my arms. She grabbed onto my torso to ensure that I wouldn't drop her. I carried her back to the school festival, where I was greeted by a not so happy Miku.

"What the hell did you do to Rin!?" Miku yelled in horror, when I walked towards her carrying Rin. Rin had fallen asleep in my arms, but will still soaking wet and shivering. "Kaito, give me your coat," I asked, still holding Rin tight.

Kaito quickly took off his coat and laid it on top of Rin. She stopped shivering as much. "I'm gonna take her home, okay?" I said. Miku gave me an angry glare but said nothing. She knew what was best for Rin right now, but I'm sure gonna hear it from her tomorrow.

I carried Rin home from the festival. Luckily her house wasn't too far from the school. When I arrived at her house, I knocked on the door and was greeted not so nicely, by an older boy who looked a lot like Rin. "What the hell did you do to my sister!?" he yelled, taking Rin from my arms. "Mom! Dad!" he yelled.

A blonde-haired man and woman came running towards the door. "Rin!" the woman cried, as she saw her daughter in the boy's arms. "What happened here?" the blonde man asked, trying to keep calm. "It's kinda a long story, but Rin's okay. She's just sleeping right now," I assured the worried family.

"Oh thank god!" the blonde woman said. "Please come in," she gestured for me to enter the house. I walked in, and watched as the boy set Rin down on the couch. "Please explain what happened," the blonde woman asked.

I explained to the family about Rin falling in the river (excluding the part about me telling her I liked her. I didn't think they'd like that part too much). "So it's all my fault. I'm really sorry," I apologized to the man and woman, whose names I learned were Leon and Lily.

"It's really not your fault," Lily smiled at me. "I'm just glad my daughter is safe and sound."

"And it's nice to know that Rin has a nice boy like you looking out for her," Leon added. I looked at Rin sleeping on the couch and smiled. "Yeah," I said softly.

A few minutes later, I waved goodbye to Rin's family and left to go home. As I suspected, I was greeted only by Gumi who was still up doing laundry. "Len, where have you been all this time? The festival ended a while ago," Gumi asked when I walked in. "I was a little busy," I told her. Gumi seemed to take this as an okay answer, and stop pestering me.

I walked upstairs, and laid down in my bed. What an exhausting night! And in the end, I'm still not sure if Rin likes me. But that doesn't matter. All that really matters is that Rin is safe. My thoughts of Rin slowly shifted to blackness, as I fell asleep.

**Rin's POV**

I woke up the next morning on the couch in my living room. How did I get home? "You're finally up," someone sitting next to me said. "Rinto?" I asked, still half-asleep. "What happened?"

"You boyfriend carried you home after you little accident last night," Rinto teased me. I felt my face heat up. "He's not my boyfriend!" I claimed defensively. "Whatever you say," Rinto smirked. "By the way, our trip to America has been postponed thanks to you. Mom wants to stay here for a few more days, to make sure you're fully recovered."

"Oh," I said quietly. I felt bad for ruining the family vacation. Mom had been looking forward to it, and not it's my fault we have to wait even longer to go. "Don't feel too bad," Rinto laughed. "Mom hadn't even finished packing."

I laughed back. "Typical Mom. By the way where is Mom and Dad?" I asked. "They went to the drugstore to get you some medicine. You have a slight fever. And that reminds me, I have to go to work and tell my boss that I'm gonna be gone for the next couple days on vacation."

"Shouldn't you have done that last week?" I asked him. Rinto could be as scatterbrained as Mom sometimes. Rinto just shrugged and headed towards the door. "I also got someone to watch you, until Mom and Dad get back."

"I don't need a babysitter!" I complained. Rinto smiled, and said "Bye Rin!" before closing the door. I sat on the couch by myself for a few minutes. I'm too old for a babysitter. I can take care of myself just fine! And I don't feel like waiting around for someone to watch me. When is that sitter supposed to get here? My thoughts were interrupted by a ring at the doorbell. I tried to stand up and answer it, but found that I didn't have the energy. "It's open!" I yelled, hoping the person outside could hear me.

The door opened, and I heard footsteps enter the house. "I'm in the living room!" I called to whoever it was. I was surprised when the person who entered the room was… Len! "Len! What are you doing here?" I asked. "Your brother asked me to watch you," he explained, as he took a seat next to the couch. "He said and I quote, 'It'd be good to spend some time with your girlfriend,'" Len smirked. I felt my cheeks turn red.

"I never agreed to be your girlfriend, ponytail!" I reminded him. "But maybe I'll give you a chance, it depends though."

"I have to prove myself?" Len whined. "It would be so much easier if you just said yes."

"In your dreams,** Shotaboy**."

* * *

**And so marks the end of another story. I hope you enjoyed it. And just some background, this part of the story is based off a real life experience. When I was I was in the 6th grade, I was sitting in math class working on table with my table of four people. 2 guys, me, and my friend Paige. We were just sitting there doing homework, when the one guy says to me, "I like you." I legit thought he was kidding, and started in laugh in his face. No joke. However I did not ever become his girlfriend, and nor will I EVER become his girlfriend. Okay, enough back story.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading. I hoped you liked it and it would be great if you checked out my newest story.**

**Please Review! :)**


End file.
